


A Time For Regrets

by gum_tree_betty1



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Deception, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gum_tree_betty1/pseuds/gum_tree_betty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry words and a disobeyed order endangers Danny Williams' life. Can McGarrett help him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been asked by several readers if I could post the version of this story that had been posted to WWOMB. I decided to remove the story that had been toned down for ff.net and post the more explicit, original version of the story here but I would like to warn everyone that the rape scenes are explicit and the reason why will become obvious near the end of the story. So PLEASE heed my warning about these scenes.

"Steve, I know that I almost blew it but please don't take me off the case!" Danny pleaded as he watched his angry friend pace near the lanai doors.

"Almost blew it?" McGarrett turned, his ire bubbling over. "You almost got yourself killed, Danno," He shouted as he stepped back to his desk and glared angrily at the young man. "It was only your skill and some good luck that you weren't!" 

"I misjudged Brian's temper Steve. I promise I won't make that mistake again." Danny tried to explain as he ran a hand nervously over his curly hair. "And that lack of judgment almost got you shot." McGarrett's temper flared as he remembered listening to the listening devices placed around the house and hearing the struggle for possession of the gun between the undercover detective and the suspect's brother. He still shivered as he heard the threats Brian Denman made towards Danno's life. Threats that Steve had no doubts the man would carry out if he was given the chance. 

Danny sighed, as he continued to try and sway his boss' mind. "Steve, please let me go back. I know I am going to have to be more careful around Brian but I am so close to breaking this case. Just a couple more days and we can get them off the streets." 

"No! This is turning too dangerous to allow you to go back undercover." McGarrett snapped. "We will find another way to get them Danno. I am not going to risk your life!" 

"This is the only way!" Danny challenged, his voice rising as McGarrett stiffened at his words. "You know it! I know it! Or is the problem that you don't trust me enough to think that I can carry it out?" 

"This is getting too dangerous," McGarrett shouted back, "And I have already made my decision. You are NOT to go back undercover!" 

Danny grabbed the back of the white chair in front of him, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to control his temper as he tried one final passionate plea. "I know I can get the information we need from Carmel. I promise I'll steer clear of Brian. I have to do this, Steve. I need to do this for Mike's wife and kids." 

McGarrett winced internally. He was aware of how close the friendship between Danno and Mike Taylor was when he had allowed Dan to talk him into this assignment. He also knew how much the violent death of the young HPD officer at the hands of this ruthless gang had affected his youngest detective and closest friend. The case was personal with Williams and it had been a mistake in allowing Danno to infiltrate the gang undercover. A mistake that had almost cost Danny his life only a few short hours ago. A mistake McGarrett decided to correct. "As from this minute you are off the case. You are not to have any more contact with Carmel or her brother." 

"And if I don't?" The tone of Danny's voice was defiant, challenging. 

"Then Officer Williams, I will have no other course than to suspend you!" McGarrett's voice echoed from behind his closed office door causing the two detectives and the secretary in the anteroom to wince at the heated words. 

Danny stood and stared at his boss for a moment. "Well I guess I'm suspended." He said softly as he suddenly turned and walked out of the office, leaving Steve staring, stunned at his words. 

"Danno?" Kono moved to grab his friend's arm, in an attempt to steer him into his cubicle to calm his impulsive friend down. 

"Just leave me alone, Kono!" Danny Williams warned his colleague as he shrugged out of the light hold on his arm and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him. 

Kono Kakakaua threw a worried glance towards Chin as McGarrett followed Williams from his office a moment later and headed towards the door after the angry young detective. 

"Danno!" 

"No, Steve, give him a few moments." Chin advised softly as he reached for the lead detective's arm to prevent him from following. "Then I'll go and talk with him." 

"No, Chin, I'm the one who should talk to him." Steve admitted quietly, "But you are right, now isn't the time. He needs a little time to cool down." 

\---------- 

Entering his apartment, Danny Williams carefully removed his jacket, wincing in pain as the action pulled on the blood stained shirt that now stuck to the bullet graze in his side. He glanced down; almost disinterestedly as he saw the amount of blood that now stained his shirt and pants, before he tugged the shirt free from his body and dropped it onto his bedroom floor. The wound began to bleed heavily again and he paused a moment, closing his eyes tightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. 

Moving into his small bathroom, he reached for a towel, swallowing a moan as he pressed it against the bleeding wound as he reached for several dressings and the surgical tape from the first aid box. Removing the towel, he quickly replaced it with the dressings, pressing them tightly against the deep graze and taping them down. Satisfied that the basic first aid he had administered to himself was sufficient enough to stop the bleeding, he quickly dampened the towel with water and wiped away the blood that stained his side, tossing the towel onto the bathroom floor when he had finished. 

He had not told McGarrett that he had been wounded during the struggle for the gun, instead he had bunched his shirt against the wound as a temporary pressure bandage and had put on his jacket to cover the bloody shirt. He knew that his overprotective boss would have pulled him straight off the case if McGarrett had realized that he was injured so he had ignored the dizziness caused by the pain and blood loss as he tried to cover up the graze. Danny laughed bitterly; for all the good it had done- McGarrett had pulled him off the case anyway. 

Biting his lip as he remembered the angry exchange in the office, Danny moved back into his bedroom and quickly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a shirt before he pulled more pieces of clothing from his closet and shoved them into his overnight bag, knowing that he would not return to his apartment for a few days. He reached for his discarded jeans and removed his wallet and leather ID folder before he opened the top drawer to his bedside table and dropped them in, only pocketing some cash. He reached for his police gun uncertain if he should take the risk but decided that his small .22 calibre gun would be easier to explain and conceal. Placing the police special on top of his wallet and ID folder, he closed the drawer and securely locked it. 

Glancing at his watch, he knew he did not have much time. He knew it was only a matter of time before Steve would arrive to try to talk him out of his decision of returning back to the gang undercover. He grabbed the small overnight bag and quickly left his apartment, ignoring the pain in his side as he closed his apartment door and locked it. 

The soft click of the lock reminded the young detective that he was probably closing the door on his police career and walking away from the man who was his closest friend but he knew that he had to do this for Sue and the kids, he had promised Mike that if things went wrong he would do his best to bring this violent gang down. It was a promise he intended to keep even if Steve did not understand or support his decision. He knew that a man's life meant little to these drug traffickers but he was so close to bringing them down! He only needed a few more days even if he was now on his own. 

\--------- 

"Danno!" McGarrett called as his knock on the young detective's apartment door went unanswered. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his key ring and using the key that Danny had given him several months before to unlock and open the apartment door. "Danno?' He called again as he entered the silent apartment and glanced quickly around. 

Danny had definitely returned after the argument at the office, McGarrett surmised spotting the discarded jacket thrown carelessly onto the couch. He walked over and picked it up as he studied the rest of the room for any indication of where Danno might have gone. He glanced down surprised when his fingers brushed across the damp material, his chest tightening in fear as he spotted the wet maroon stain that stained the inside of the denim jacket. Blood! 

Moving quickly towards the bedroom door, he called loudly, "Danno?" His heart in his mouth at what he might discover within, he pushed open the door and found himself staring at another empty room. Danny's closet door stood open and the clothes that Danny had been wearing earlier now lay scattered on the floor. It was obvious to the seasoned detective that Danny had been in a rush when he had returned home, changing before he headed out again. Picking up the clothes from the floor, McGarrett stared at the bloodstained shirt and the jagged tear in the material. "Damn it, Danno! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he muttered angrily, already knowing the answer as he tried to push down the icy ball of fear that settled in his stomach. 

He quickly searched the rest of the room, discovering the missing overnight bag and the disturbed closet, noticing immediately that several items of clothing appeared to be missing. Quickly moving around the bed, he tried to open the drawer where he knew Danny kept both his police special and .22. The drawer was locked and he removed the small pocketknife from his jacket and pressed the blade between the drawer and the drawer top, jiggling the small lock until it unlocked with a click. Pulling open the drawer, the dark hair detective found himself staring at Danny's police revolver, I.D. wallet and wallet. Danny's .22 gun appeared to be the only item missing. McGarrett closed his eyes and sighed, his impulsive friend had obviously decided to try and remain undercover, injured and with just a small handgun for protection. He reached for the phone and quickly dialed the office, ordering both Chin and Kono to Danny's apartment. Hanging up, he glanced around the room, fearful for his best friend's safety. 

_____ 

Pacing the small living room as he waited for the arrival of his detectives, Steve McGarrett ran his hand over his face as he silently reviewed the case that had pushed his closest friend into taking such an insane risk as going back undercover against his explicit orders, wounded and with no backup. This case had begun as an HPD undercover operation to infiltrate a suspected drug smuggling gang. An operation that had turned deadly when the undercover officer, Mike Taylor's body had been found washed up on the north shore. An autopsy revealed that the young HPD officer had been tortured and then overdosed before his body had been tossed to the sharks. Steve sighed as he stopped his pacing and turned to stare out of the window, his mind back in the office on the day Danno had approached him with the idea of Five O taking control of the case and infiltrating the gang themselves in an attempt to capture the young officer's murderers. He had known that Mike and Danno had been close friends, that both men had known each other from childhood but had allowed himself to be swayed by Danny's reassurances that he was the right man to go undercover. McGarrett shook his head angrily, he had known that Danno was too emotionally involved in the case but he had allowed Dan's pleas to override his own reservations. A mistake that he should have never let happen. A mistake that he was now paying for. 

It did not take Danno and Chin long to set up Danno's new identity, something Steve suspected Danno had probably already been doing when he had first approached him with the request to go undercover. Danny Williams was transformed into Danny Walters, age 22, unemployed drifter, with no known living relatives, within a few short hours. It had only taken him a couple of more days before he managed to catch the attention of the gang leader's sister, Carmel Denman, and was accepted into the gang. Keeping a tight surveillance on Danny's moves had initially been easy. HPD had managed to plant several listening devices throughout the house that the gang occupied and Kono had managed to keep regular contact with the young detective, meeting discreetly with him at the various locations around the island. Danno had hinted that he believed the gang was into more serious criminal activity than just drug running but was uncertain what the other activities were. He was currently being used as a runner, delivering and picking up parcels with the explicit order that he was not to get to nosey as to the parcel’s contents. He had also managed to establish a close relationship with Carmel but this had been the catalyst for the violent confrontation between Brian Denman and Danny earlier in the day. Brian was becoming extremely jealous of the attention his sister was showing towards the new kid and in a drunken rage had tried to warn Danny away. 

Steve shivered as he remembered the fear as he had listened to the tapes of Brian's drunken threats against Danny and then the struggle for possession of the gun. All the officers listening to the tape had jumped as the sound of a shot echoed through the silent room before they heard Carmel's furious shout at her brother to leave Dan alone. Each officer held their breath, releasing a collective sigh of relief as they heard Danny reassure the angry woman that he was all right and had taken the gun away from the intoxicated man. It was an hour later before Dan emerged, unaccompanied from the house. Kono had been waiting to pick him up unobserved and return him to the palace where Steve had been anxiously waiting. 

McGarrett mentally berated himself, he had been blind to see how emotionally involved Danno was when he had allowed Dan to talk him into allowing him to go undercover and THEN he had not considered Danno's emotional state of mind when he had tried to order Danno off the case. It was his fault and his fault alone that the young detective had felt that he had no other recourse than to disobey orders and return undercover unprotected. If anything were to happen to Danno. 

A sharp rap at the door preceded Chin and Kono's hurried entrance into Danny's apartment interrupted the dreaded thought. 

"Steve?" 

"Boss?" 

The two detectives' anxious tones snapped McGarrett from his private thoughts and he quickly turned from the window to face the two men. He drew a deep breath as he quietly informed them, "Danny's gone, probably back undercover against orders." 

"Auwe!" 

"He wouldn't be lulu enough to..." 

Steve nodded before he softly added. "I think Danny is so emotionally involved in the case that he has. We all know how badly he took Mike's death, I should have never..." McGarrett's voice trailed off before he shook his head and refocused on what was the most important objective now. "Danny's been injured, probably when he was fighting for the gun this afternoon. I found the shirt and pants he was wearing in his bedroom. Both are bloodstained and the shirt has a bullet hole in the side, there is also evidence that he tried to treat himself for the injury - a bloody towel in the bathroom and the first aid bag is open with several dressings missing. Chin I want you to bag them and take the items to Che for confirmation." At Chin's silent nod, McGarrett continued, "I also have found his id, police special and wallet locked in his bedside drawer, the only weapon he seems to have taken with him is his .22. He has virtually gone back in unprotected." 

"What are we going to do, Boss?" Kono asked quietly. 

McGarrett silently looked both detectives in the eyes as he answered, "We are going to watch his back!" Both men nodded their approval as Steve continued, "I don't want anyone to know that Danno has been pulled off the case, as far as HPD are concerned, it is business as usual. Kono I want you to stay as his contact. I want to know how seriously he is hurt the next time you have contact with him." 

"Will do Boss!" Kono agreed quickly. 

"Chin I want the surveillance increased, I want a close net kept around Danno. If he gets into any type of trouble I want us to be able to pull him out immediately." 

"On it, Steve." 

"Okay gentleman, Danno has taken the lead in this case; I want us to be there if and when he needs us. Whether he realizes we are there or not" McGarrett ordered sharply. "And I don't want any word leaking out that Danno has gone in alone." At the two detectives agreeing nod, McGarrett turned and hurried from the apartment. He wanted to restudy the files on every known member within the gang and assess their potential danger to his wayward friend. 

\------ 

Sitting in the dimly lit bar, Kimo Haulkai quickly covered his surprise as the young sandy haired man entered the bar and walked past him, headed towards the table where the three suspects sat. Kimo quickly glanced across at his undercover partner and read the same surprise in his eyes at the entrance of Williams. Pete Barnes gave a small shrug before he return his attention covertly back towards the small group. He had thought that McGarrett would have pulled Williams from the operation after the shooting incident that afternoon but who was he to question McGarrett's decisions concerning the young detective's undercover operation. 

Carmel rose and hurried around to his side as Danny carefully eased himself onto the chair. "Danny, where have you been? I was worried after you left!" She asked anxiously, staring at his pale face. 

Danny shrugged, "I needed to get away for a little while, to let Brian cool down." His voice trailed off, his smile faded as he glanced away before he turned back uncertainly towards the blonde haired woman. "I guess Brian doesn't want me around." He said softly. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I headed off." 

Carmel stared at the young man in surprise before she smiled seductively at him, her hand lightly squeezing his shoulder, "And what if I don't want you to go?" She asked him quietly, "What if I want you to stay? Brian doesn't tell me who can go and who can stay. That's my choice!" She whispered as she took his hand and tugged him to his feet before guiding him out of the door. 

Kimo and Pete waited a few moments before both stood up and left the bar separately, Pete following the young couple at a discreet distance as Kimo found a public phone and reported in. 

\------ 

Danny gave a small sigh of relief as Carmel led him back up to the bedroom that he had been using since he had entered the gang. He wasn't sure that the `poor little me' act would work but was relieved when it did. He was exhausted by the blood loss and the argument with Steve and was too tired to come up with any other plan. Now he just needed to stay under Brian's radar until he regained some of his strength. 

He allowed Carmel to remove his shirt, closing his eyes as her lips brushed against his. He knew that he had to be careful about how far he would allow the relationship that Carmel seemed to be trying to form between them to go. He could not afford ruining the case with accusations that he had seduced the suspect for information. His eyes snapped open when he heard Carmel's concerned gasp as she noticed the bloodied dressing that covered his side. "You're hurt!" 

"It’s just a graze." Danny shrugged, "Wasn't able to get out of the way quick enough when Brian had the gun." He admitted sheepishly as Carmel lifted the edge of the dressing and peered at the wound. 

"Brian shot you?" Carmel asked, her blue eyes blazing in anger. 

“Grazed me." Danny corrected with a small shrug and a reassuring smile "Just a scratch." 

"Why didn't you say something when I came in the room?" Carmel asked gently. 

Danny shrugged and winced in pain as the movement pulled at his wound."He was drunk and I guess I annoyed him. It was just a scratch. Brian didn't mean for the gun to go off." 

"He was jealous!" Carmel growled. "And this is more than just a scratch! It needs to be treated, Danny, take your shirt off." She ordered as she turned and left the room, returning a few moments later with a first aid box. "I've already cleaned it and put a dressing on it!" Danny protested as Carmel carefully lifted the bloody pad from the wound, examining the red, swollen graze beneath. "And you did a fair job but it needs a little more than just a quick clean and a dressing. Now sit down and let me take care of this." She commanded gently as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "I'll even get you something for the pain before I start." She promised as she turned and walked to the liquor cabinet, her body blocking Danny's view as she poured a small glass of whiskey. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small package and tipped a little of the white powder it contained into the glass, stirring the whiskey with her finger until the powder dissolved. Slipping the powder back into her pocket, she turned and smiled as she walked back to the bed and handed the drink to the young man. "Drink it.' She whispered gently as she grabbed Danny's hand and lifted the glass he held up to his lips in encouragement. "It's going to sting a little when I clean out the wound but the whiskey will take the edge off the pain." 

Danny swallowed the alcohol in two large gulps, wincing as the liquid burnt the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and allowed the warming effects of the alcohol to relax him. He had almost drifted off to sleep, despite the pain caused by Carmel as she carefully and tenderly cleaned the graze and redressed the wound, when he heard her call his name. He opened his heavy eyelids and tried to focus on her face as she gently maneuvered him into the bed and covered him with a sheet. He saw her lips move but was unable to understand what she said as his eyes slowly closed and he slipped into a deep sleep. 

Carmel waited a few moments until she was satisfied that the drug had taken effect before she turned and left the room, closing the door firmly and locking it before she left. 

\----------

Entering the living room, Carmel frowned as she watched Brian pace agitatedly around the room. She knew instantly why he was upset and quickly moved to his side to reassure him. 

"Why did you bring him back here?" He snarled as she approached, causing her to flinch at the fury of his tone but not halting her silent advance towards him. 

Aware of the hidden police microphones, she grabbed his arm and led him out onto the lanai where they could talk without being overheard before she answered quietly. "He came back to the club, hurt and had nowhere else to go. He's just a kid, Brian, a kid you shot in temper!" 

"Shame I wasn't a better shot!" Brian muttered. 

"Lucky you were drunk and he grabbed the gun as you fired!" Carmel corrected him. "You almost blew away an asset! I know you don't like him, but Danny's a kid we can use in our operation. He's young, good looking, with just that naive hint of innocence that attracts the rich clients like bees to honey!" 

"I don't trust him!" Brian growled. "Not after that last kid you brought into the operation. He was a damn cop! We're lucky he didn't find out about the full operation! How do we know this one isn't a cop as well?” 

"Danny's okay!" Carmel placated Brian quietly, placing her arm protectively around his shoulders. "He's just a kid with no family, no one watching out for him. Not some undercover cop! Think about it, if he was a cop, do you think that they would allow him to remain undercover after you shot him? The place would be crawling with cops and we would be sitting in a tiny jail cell at the moment with an attempted murder charge dangling over our heads. He's just a kid!" 

"I still don't trust him." Brian whined, as he pulled free from her light embrace. Carmel sighed, slightly annoyed with her brother's childish attitude."I promise if the kid wears out his usefulness then you can have the fun of getting rid of him! Until then, leave him alone!” 

"You better!" Brian grumbled, "Cause if you can't control him, then I will! Anyway where is he?" 

"Sleeping," Carmel smiled as she turned her back to face into the house as she slipped her hand into her pocket and withdrew a small clear plastic bag partially filled with a fine white powder. "With a little bit of help." She laughed, kissing the bag before replacing it back into her pocket. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note- This chapter does contain a graphic rape scene. If you find this type of scene disturbing - Please do not read any further.  
> \--------

Carefully closing his bedroom door, after secretly watching Carmel leave Danny's room and lock the door securely behind her before heading downstairs to where Brian was waiting, Luki slid down the door onto the floor as hot tears began to trickle down his face. Placing his head back against the coolness of the wooden door, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the craving that was starting to build as he wondered how he could help Dan to escape the horror of this house. God he needed a hit, just to forget! Luki shivered and wrapped his hands around himself in an effort to stay warm as the desires for his next hit began to stir. He could not remember how he had gotten hooked on the drugs but he could remember the first cravings he had felt for it and the grateful feeling towards Carmel as she had taught him how to inject himself. He laughed bitterly, he had been willing to do anything for her to show her how thankful he was when she continued to supply him with the drugs and now he would do anything to escape the life that he lived. A life he knew that the young man in the other room would soon endure.

A small tremor of fear shook his soul as he remembered what had happened to the last kids who had tried to escape; both had mysteriously managed to overdose themselves from hits of the drug given to them from Carmel. Then there was the last young man who had entered the gang initially, used as just a mule. Carmel claimed to have seen his potential. Luki had tried to warn Mike of the danger but the young man had just shrugged it off saying that he had other plans. Luki was uncertain as to how Brian became suspicious of Mike, but he could still hear Mike's screams as Brian beat him. The screams had seemed to go on forever until at last Brian grew bored and had overdosed him, ending his pain and misery. Luki was not sure what happened to his body but had overheard Brian claim that Mike had actually been an undercover cop! 

Another tear trickled down the frightened boy's cheek as he remembered Brian's threat of anyone thinking of turning to the cops for help would be treated in the same way. 

Brian's unpredictable temper had become more volatile and Carmel seemed to enjoy making him jealous, especially with new sandy-haired guy. Danny's future looked neither bright nor long, if the drugs and new life did not destroy him then Brian's jealousy and temper would. Another shivered racked his body and Luki groaned in misery. What could he do to save Danny from this life when he couldn't even save himself? 

Pushing himself away from the door, he stumbled back to his bed and fell onto it, waiting for his next hit that would take away his pain. 

\-------

A short sharp rap on the office door preceded the entrance of Duke Lukela. Pushing away the file he had been perusing, Steve watched as the HPD sergeant entered the room and crossed to his desk before he spoke. "What have you got Duke?" 

"Kimo Haulkai just reported in Steve, Danny met up with Carmel Denman at Eddie's bar about five p.m. and left with her a few minutes later. Kimo and Pete Barnes followed them back to the house where they have remained for the last couple of hours." Duke reported quietly, "About an hour after they arrived back at the house, he observed Carmel and Brian having a conversation on the back lanai where the listening devices were not able to pick up their voices." 

"So they may be aware that we are on to them?" Steve asked quietly, his heart beating a little faster in fear for the safety of his wayward detective. 

"Possibly Steve, especially after Mike's death. If they discovered he was an undercover cop and killed him then they must be aware that we are watching them!" Duke answered. McGarrett nodded, it was a possibility the Five O detectives had already discussed before Danny had gone in undercover. Duke continued more softly, "A short time after Carmel and Brian re-entered the house, the house lights were all switched off and there has been no movement within the house since. It seem they have gone to bed for the night." 

Steve nodded, aware that if the officers had made the right decision in not becoming involved. "What do you know about the gang, Duke?" He asked, knowing that information and rumors a cop heard on the street was often more valuable than any reports that were read. 

"Probably only what is written in that file, Steve." Duke answered honestly. "That the gang first came to our attention about six months ago, shortly after Brian and Carmel Denman moved to the island from California. Their names started popping up on the coconut wire as the new drug suppliers in Waikiki but we couldn't link them to anything. They began to get a little following of kids that hung around their beach house on Kalakaua Avenue, mainly dropouts, hippies and kids who have nothing better to do or no desire to do anything better. We started to investigate them after one of the kids turned up dead from a drug overdose, high grade heroin, Steve, Doc said it was almost pure!" 

"Was that Eddie Lobus?" Steve asked remembering reading the report in the file. 

"Yeah, Eddie's parents swore that that their son had never used drugs before he met the Denmans and believed that their son's death was more than just an overdose. They claim that Eddie became quite withdrawn and upset several weeks after becoming associated with the pair but refused to tell his parents what was troubling him. That he sometimes came home after spending a couple of days at the house with unexplained bruises. They begged him not to return to the house but he told them he had too, that he had no choice but refused to tell them why. Both parents said that he was terrified and the day before he died he had had an argument with Brian Denman. It sounded suspicious but we had nothing to link either Brian or Carmel to the death." 

McGarrett nodded as Duke continued. "There was a second overdose death involving another kid that hung out at the house, another boy – Sammy Johnson. The parents gave much the same story about their son and the days preceding his death, Steve, that's when we decided to send Mike in undercover. He was young and we created a background for him that fitted the profile of the two boys. He reported that they had him delivering parcels, much like they had Danny doing but they were hinting that they might want him to do some other work for them. What it was we don't know, Mike suddenly stopped reporting in and we found his body washed up on Sunset Beach two days later. That's when we approached Five-O for help."

"What are your thoughts on Brian Denman and his sister Carmel?" Steve asked interested in the Hawaiian sergeant's opinion. 

"Brian is lulu, Steve, a real psycho. From what I have been told and what I have observed myself he has a hair trigger temper and the slightest thing can set him off. He has a couple of previous convictions in California for assault and assault with a deadly weapon. Seems he will use whatever is near to beat his victims if he believes that they have crossed him in anyway. He was lucky he wasn't up on an attempted murder charge with the assault with a deadly weapon conviction - he shot a kid in the back for looking at Carmel – claimed the kid was being disrespectful. Lawyer got the charges reduced by pleading the shooting was done in the heat of the moment and Brian was not responsible because of insanity." 

Steve felt a cold shiver run up his back as he remembered the run-in Danny had had with the man earlier that had resulted in Danny being shot. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the knot of fear that seemed to have permanently settled in his stomach as he asked, "What about Carmel?"

Duke shook his head slowly, "I think she is the most dangerous of the two, Steve, very cunning and cold! Mike commented a few times how she would deliberately send Brian into a rage with the way she flirted with some of the boys, like it was some sort of game with her. Mike felt that Carmel was the brains behind whatever was going on. That she was the one that befriended the boys that she wanted to do the special jobs for her. Mike believed that she was also the one who was responsible for somehow hooking the boys onto the drugs but he wasn't sure how." 

"Any idea why she seems to be trying to get close to Danno?" Steve asked softly. 

"Not sure but whatever her reason, it can't be good. I wouldn't trust that lady as far as I could throw her!" Duke answered. 

"Thanks Duke." Steve said. 

"I'll keep you updated with the surveillance at the house. I volunteered for the next watch." He glanced at his watched before he continued, "I better head over there to relieve Pete and Kimo. Kono promised to join me there a little later if he gets the chance." The HPD sergeant turned to leave but hesitated, turning back to the lead detective who had again picked up the file and was reading it. He had known Steve for years, serving with him in Korea. As a HPD officer Duke had worked closely with Five O on many cases and often liaised between HPD and Five O. He felt he was a part of the tight knit Five O ohana and as so had never been worried about speaking his mind, now he decided was not the time to start worrying. "Steve, I'm wondering if maybe it was a mistake to send Danny back in undercover after that shooting incident this afternoon." He began before hesitating as he saw an unreadable expression flicker across Steve's face. 

"Danno wanted to stay undercover, Duke!" Steve replied as he dropped his eyes back to the file on his desk. 

"Danny wanted to…" Duke parroted softly as he studied his friend. Suddenly it became clear to the Hawaiian what the look he had just witnessed on Steve's face was fear! "Danny wanted to…" He repeated again as he stared at McGarrett realizing what Steve wasn't saying. "But you didn't? You pulled him out?" Duke shook his head as he realized what the impulsive and upset young detective had done. "Awue, Danny went back under against your orders?" 

"I knew how emotionally involved he was, Duke!" Steve sighed. "I knew that I shouldn't have let him go undercover in the first place and after the incident with the gun and Denman this afternoon I pulled him off the case. He didn't take it well. I let him storm out of the office, thinking he needed some time to cool down. I thought that once he had some time to think about it he would realize why I pulled him out but when I went to his apartment he was gone. I then realized what he had done." Duke stood silently as Steve rubbed his face with his hand and continued to talk. "He was injured in that shooting incident but didn't even tell me, probably because he knew if he had he would have been taken off the case."

"Injured? How serious?" Duke whispered, horrified that Danny would take such a risk. 

Steve rose from his chair and turned to look out of the open lanai doors. "I'm not sure Duke, I found the bloodstained clothes he was wearing on the floor of his apartment. His shirt had a bullet hole torn into the left side. It looks like he tried to treat it himself using the supplies in his first aid box. Kono is going to try and link up with him tomorrow and assess how serious his injury is. We also know the only weapon Danno has for protection is his .22." McGarrett turned back to the HPD Sergeant. "I don't want any word of Danny's behavior leaking out, Duke. We have to play this his way until we can convince him to come out. Until then I want surveillance to be extra tight and everyone ready to move in fast and hard if we need to. I do not intend to have Danno to be this gang's next victim, no matter what they are up to!" McGarrett stated emphatically, his voice rising with his determination. 

"I'll make sure the guys are on their toes, Steve." Duke promised the lead detective. 

"Mahalo, Duke." Steve nodded, "You better go." 

With a quick glance at his watch, Duke gasped as he realized the time, "I'll keep you informed of any movement at the house." He told McGarrett before he turned and hurried out. 

"Just watch Danno's back for me." McGarrett whispered as Duke disappeared out of the anteroom door. 

\-------- 

Lying on her back, Carmel stared at the darkened ceiling as she waited for Brian’s ragged breaths to slow and deepen. Normally their lovemaking combined with the anticipation of Brian breaking in one of the merchandize left her feeling complete and totally sated but tonight it left her unsatisfied and wanting more. Her thoughts drifted to the man in the other room and her breathing quickened with an unfulfilled lust as she reached down between her legs. She stopped motionless, hardly daring to breathe as Brian rolled over onto his side, his arm draping across her chest as he curled closer to her as he softly began to snore in her ear. She waited a few minutes more until his snores grew louder before she carefully removed his arm and slipped from the bed, pausing only long enough to wrap her gown around her body before quietly leaving the room, closing the door quietly but firmly behind her. 

\------------ 

Turning towards the door to his room as it opened, Danny sleepily turned his head and watched as Carmel stepped inside and softly closed the door behind her. “Carmel?” 

Walking slowly towards the bed, Carmel licked her lips in anticipation as she stared hungrily at the naked young man on the bed. She smiled, aware that he watched her every move through half opened eyes, as she leaned over and grasped his arm and quickly encircled his wrist with handcuffs. Danny felt strangely sluggish as he tried to pull desperately to break free but his body refused to co-operate with his minds commands to fight as Carmel reached for his other arm and securely handcuffed his arms to the head of the bed. Licking her lips in anticipation, she stood up and slowly allowed the gown she wore to slip to the floor revealing her nakedness. She paused for just a heartbeat, wanting him to see her splendor before she climbed onto the bed next to him, "Brian's asleep and I'm horny." She whispered breathlessly as she straddled his waist. "He’ll sleep for hours, so we have all night to have fun, and I have just the stuff to keep us going." She giggled as she unfurled one hand to reveal several small tablets. 

“No!” Danny gasped, as he bucked his hips in a weak attempted to dislodge Carmel off of him as he realized just what Carmel was planning.

Ignoring his protests, Carmel smiled benignly down at him before she popped two of the tablets into her own mouth. Suddenly grabbing Danny's curls to prevent him from moving his head she brutally forced the remaining three tablets past his tightly pressed lips and into his mouth. Laughing as she pressed her hand over her victim's mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow or risk suffocation. 

Danny struggled wildly, kicking and trying to pull his head free to breathe as the tablets began to dissolve on his tongue. The bitter taste made him gag and he swallowed reflexively, gasping for air as Carmel laughed in delight and removed her hand replacing it with her mouth as she began to kiss him deeply, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth ignoring his resistance as he tried to turn his head away. 

The loud crash of the bedroom door being kicked open made the couple on the bed jump in fright. Carmel sat up quickly, still straddling Danny's chest, and turned towards the door as Brian barged angrily into the room. 

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" he screamed at her as he charged across the room and grabbed her arm roughly as he pulled her from the bed. 

"You were asleep and I was still horny!" She pouted up at him as she pressed up closely to his body and gently traced a finger across his naked chest. "So I thought I'd have some fun." 

"With him?" Brian yelled as he pointed to Danny who watched them both warily, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the two argue. Both were as insane as the other and Danny feared that the outcome of this argument was not going to bode well for him. 

Carmel's pout morphed into a teasing smile as she reached down and grabbed her brother's flaccid cock and began stroking it lightly. "You could join in the fun as well. I've already given him a little treat to get him in the mood." She whispered as she began to nibble on his ear. "What do you say? Want to go off and sulk or do you want to stay and break in our new merchandise?"

Brian groaned as his cock began to harden under Carmel’s touch and the thought of them both playing with the merchandize as well as each other caused him to harden even more. 

"NO!" Danny's shocked whisper reverberated between the three as the implications of what Carmel was suggesting to Brian filtered through the strange muzziness that seemed to have settled in his head. "NO, not that!" 

Brian glanced down at Danny and grinned at the horror he saw on Danny's face before he smiled broadly and turned back to Carmen. "Have you got any more treats?" He asked as he began to rub himself in eagerness as he released her arm and climbed onto the bed. 

Carmel grinned and clapped her hands before she hurried across to her discarded robe and picked it up from the floor, quickly slipping her hand into the pocket and removing two more small pills that were concealed there. Dropping the robe back down, she returned to the other side of the bed and easing herself on the other side of their victim, reached across and gently popped the two tablets into Brian’s mouth before leaning above Danny, her breast in his face as she kissed her Brian deeply. Danny turned his face and tried to move away but the movement caused him to press against Brian and he jumped as Brian's hardness pressed into his hip. Jumping away, he found Carmel pressed up to him as Brian and Carmel laughed delightedly at his attempts to get away from them.

"No don't!" He pleaded again, weakly struggling to get free as he felt their hands and lips begin to caress him, roaming across his chest and stomach sending shivers through his body. 

"Don't what?" Carmel giggled as she lowered her mouth to one of the sensitive brown nubs on his chest."Don't do this?" She teased as she placed her mouth over it and bit down hard. Danny arched his back as he screamed in pain. Her teeth felt like sharp razors as they ground the tender flesh between them. 

"Or this?" Brian chimed in as he climbed to his knees and positioned his face above Danny's groin. Grasping the limp penis, he lowered his mouth over its tip as he began to move his mouth up and down, gently grabbing Danny's scrotum with his other hand, squeezing and massaging it as he coaxed Danny's cock to hardness. 

The two completely different sensations were exotic and Danny found himself responding both to the pleasure and the pain. Each painful bite that Carmel inflicted on his sensitive nub sent sparks through his body that seemed to increase the pleasure of Brian's hot mouth on his now erect and throbbing member as it slid in and out of the intoxicating cavern of Brian's mouth. Any fear or resistance he had had melted away as he became more sensitive to every sound, every smell, every erotic touch to his body. The sensations were almost maddening and he found himself trying to thrust up into both the mouth that tortured him and the mouth that was giving him so much pleasure as he began to beg and plead for more as the small voice in his head that screamed in horror at what was happening to him slowly faded away into silence. 

"I think he's ready for us to have some real fun!" Brain panted as he reluctantly allowed the throbbing shaft to slip from his mouth. Releasing the swollen and bruised nipple from her mouth, Carmel grinned excitedly as she watched Brian roll the young man onto his side before spooning against his back. Adjusting Danny's top leg with his own to give him better access to the small rosebud hole that lay hidden in the crease, Brian reached down and guided his engorged member to the unprepared entrance. He heard Danny whimper in a combination of fear and desire as he jerked his hips forward and buried himself deep in the young man's arse. Danny's screams reverberated around the room and as Carmel laughed and lowered her face into his groin she began to lick and stroke the now soft shaft bringing it back to hardness as Brian began to slowly move and out of him. Holding Danny's hips to prevent the young man from moving, Brian groaned as Danny's tight muscles spasmed in pain at the intrusion, massaging his engorged erection as he raped his newest victim.

Carmel moaned her own excitement as she placed her lips over Danny's shaft and drew him into her mouth, moving up and down in time with her brother's violent rhythm, allowing Brian's violent thrust to push Danny's cock deeper and deeper into her throat as she sucked hungrily. 

Pausing a moment, Brian gasped "Now!" as he rolled himself onto his back still deeply impaled in his victim as he pulled Danny on top of him, ignoring the whimpers and gasps of pain from Danny at the sudden position change. 

Needing no further encouragement, Carmel released Danny's cock and climbed on top of the two men, positioning herself above Dan before guiding his cock to her pussy and lowering herself down. She sighed in contentment as she felt his hard member stretch and completely fill her and smiling down at Brian, breathlessly whispered, "Let's ride!" 

Carmel squealed with delight as she began to move up and down, matching Brian's thrusts with her own, both of them impaling their victim in between. Carmel moaned in pleasure as she arched her back and reached down behind her. Grabbing Danny's tender balls, she squeezed him them as hard as she could, climaxing as he screamed in agony and thrust his hips upwards in an attempt to lessen the excruciating pain the tore through his body.

Brian cried out in ecstasy as Danny's muscles clamped reactively from the pain around his thrusting cock and drove him over the edge. 

Carmel collapsed on top of her now weeping victim as she shook in completion. She watched Brian’s face as he also recovered from his own orgasm, pulling herself free from her victim’s as she leaned past him and kissed Brian hard. "That was awesome!" she whispered breathlessly before she climbed off of the merchandize and allowed Brian to roll free from beneath him. 

Brian smiled as he stood up and reached for Carmel’s hand. "Shall we continue this in our room?" he asked as he led her naked from the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of dark sedan pulling up behind them in the rear vision mirror caught Kimo’s eye and he quickly rose in his seat and shook his partner’s shoulder as he softly warned, “Wake up Pete, it’s McGarrett.”

The younger officer opened his eyes and sat up with a start, quickly glancing over his shoulder at the tall dark haired man who was approaching their unmarked police car. “What’s he doing here?” Pete whispered nervously, glancing towards his partner.

Kimo shrugged before he turned and unwound the window, greeting the highest ranking police officer in the islands softly, “Steve?”

Leaning down to the open window, Steve glanced in at the two HPD officers, “Kimo.” He answered before glancing across and nodding at the younger officer, unable to remember his name. “How’s it going?” He asked glancing at the large house located across the road from where the two cars were parked in the shadows before returning his attention back towards the two men in the car.

Both young officers visibly relaxed as Kimo continued his report. “Carmel and Danny returned to the house at 5.15 pm and went straight inside, haven’t seen Danny again since he entered. Carmel and Brian emerged out onto the lanai about an hour later. They spoke for a few minutes before going back inside and the lights within the house went off around 10.”

The three men jumped as the silence of the silent street was suddenly broken by the sound of muffled scream and all three turned back towards the house. Kimo stared up at the dark windows on the second floor before he returned his attention to the tense figure standing beside the car. “Do you want us to call for back up and go in?”

Swallowing hard and hoping that he was making the right decision, Steve shook his head. “No, not yet, Danny’s inside, if anything’s wrong I’m sure he’d let us know. Keep a close eye on the house and radio me directly if anything else happens.” Steve ordered as he straightened up and with a final glance towards the house turned and headed back towards his car. He paused a moment as he reached for the car door and turned back towards the shadows that now hid the house from view as he whispered, “Try and stay safe Danno. Know that we have your back.”

\--------

Enjoying the warm buzz from the drugs, Luki stared up at the ceiling as he imagined a life beyond these walls. The Hawaiian teenager daydreamed of riding the waves again, his sallow skin - healthily tanned and his emaciated body - muscular and strong. He could almost smell the sweet air and the sea and feel the warm rays of the sun as it warmed his body. The sounds of shouts and doors being kicked open interrupted his muse and he covered his ears tightly and began to rock back and forwards as the shouts and agonized screams from the room across the hallway began.

He wasn’t sure how long the screams had echoed through the house but the sound of Carmel’s exhausted laugh floating past his door told him that she and Brian had finished playing with their newest toy. He waited a moment until he heard the distinct click of their bedroom door closing before he rose from his own bed and crossed the room to his door. He carefully opened it and peered out into the now dimly lit corridor. He paused a moment, biting his lip in indecision as he stared at the closed door across from his own. He almost re-closed his door not wanting to become involved but the eerie silence from the room worried him and with a deep breath to steel his nerves he slipped out of his room and crossed the corridor.

He was unable to stop the small gasp of surprise to find the door had been left unlocked. A small shiver of fear rippled through his soul and he almost to his room afraid of what he was going to find but a soft moan from within the room caught his attention and he knew he could not walk away.

Swallowing hard he tried to prepare himself for what he might find and opened the door and before he could give himself the chance to change his mind, he quickly stepped inside. Luki froze, horrified at the sight of the young man on the bed. Danny was naked and shaking, his hand handcuffed tightly to the head of the bed, even from the doorway, Luki could see the cruel metal biting into the swollen wrists. His eyes travelled lower as he found himself staring at the abused man and he shivered at the sight of the swollen and bruised nipples, the blood soaked bandage that clung precariously to Danny’s side and the drying creamy fluids the coated his stomach and groin. The sickening stench of blood fear and sex combined with the sight of Brian’s and Carmel’s newest toy made Luki gag as his own haunting memories of his first time slammed full force into his mind. “Oh God!” he murmured.

The sound of someone entering his room startled Danny from the protective darkness into which he had let his mind escape and his eyes snapped wide open with renewed horror as he turned his head towards the door as he watched the young man slip quietly into the room and close the door softly behind him. “NO! No more!” Danny begged as he tried to edge across to the other side of the bed, ignoring the pain that radiated through his entire body. “Please … No more…”

Luki jumped at the terrified pleas and rushed across to the side of the bed clamping his hand tightly over Danny’s mouth as Danny struggled hard to get free. “Please don’t yell, you’ll wake up Carmel and Brian. I promise I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help.” Relieved that his words were seemingly have some type of positive effect on the traumatized man, Luki whispered, “If you promise to stay quiet, I’ll take my hand away.”

Forcing down his fears and uncertainty, Danny nodded and watched warily through blurry eyes as Luki slowly removed his hand.

Offering a small hesitant smile, Luki let out a soft breath of relief at Danny’s co operation as he straightened up. “Good. I promise that I am not going to hurt you, I just want to clean you up and try and make you a little more comfortable.”

Danny closed his eyes and groaned in misery, turning away as a soft moan escaped his lips as his sore and abused body protested the violent shivers that shook him relentlessly. “Leave me alone.”

Biting his bottom lip, Luki ignored the young man’s request as he turned and entered the small bathroom before reaching for a towel and rinsing it in warm water, squeezing out the excess before returning to the side of the bed in the other room. “This will make you feel a little better,” he said softly as he reached across and began to wipe the side of Danny’s face. “I’m sorry that I can’t release you from the handcuffs but Brian has the only key.”

Danny jumped in terror at the contact and tried to pull away ignoring the searing pain as the handcuffs cut into the tender flesh. “Leave me alone!” he groaned again in desperation.

“It’s okay.” Luki continued to soothe as he wiped away the tears and sweat from Danny’s face, “I promise I’m not going to touch you like Carmel and Brian did.” He continued to wipe Dan as the injured man stopped struggling and turned back towards him. “I know what they did. They did it to all of us. Brian calls it introducing us to the business but its rape.” Luki explained as he carefully and gently tried to clean Brian’s and Carmel’s latest victim up. Aware of the other man’s embarrassment and discomfort, Luki tried to hurry with his work until Danny begged. ‘Please, no more.’ and pulled away. Luki nodded in silent understanding. “I’ll…I’ll just get a clean towel and try and clean up your side.” He said softly wiping his own tears of empathy away as he rose from the bed and lifted the sheets across the victim’s lower body, giving him back some dignity.

The young detective closed his eyes and nodded, wishing that he could be left alone in his filth and misery.

Luki returned a few moments later and sensing the other man’s grief quietly set to work cleaning and dressing the bleeding wound with first aid supplies he had found in the bathroom. Finishing the job, he placed the soiled items on the floor and turned back to stare at the forlorn figure in the bed. Danny was trembling from shock and Luki knew that to stop the shock from worsening, Danny needed to be kept warm and calm.

Climbing into bed, Luki settled next to Dan’s shaking body. He felt Danny freeze in fear at the contact and knew what the other man was probably thinking. “It’s okay,” he whispered soothingly as he wriggled even closer to Danny’s side, draping his arm protectively across the restrained man’s chest, “You need to stay warm and I want to make sure you are safe tonight. I promise I am not going to let anyone else touch you tonight, so try and rest.”

Danny stared up at ceiling as the tears began to fall as he tried to ignore the pain that radiated through his body and the lingering memory of what he had just endured. He swallowed the hot bile that rose in his throat as the memory replayed over and over again in his mind and closed his eyes tightly, listening to Luki’s soft snores in an attempt to ignore the memory. The attempt failed miserably and he felt the bleakness of the situation overwhelm him completely. He felt dirty and used. He doubted he would ever to feel clean again. He had really messed up this time and worse of all he had failed Steve.

The soft sounds of Luki’s snore combined with the effects of the drugs and his blood loss mercifully stole his consciousness as he slipped into the darkness.

_“Almost blew it! You almost got yourself killed, Danno! This is turning too dangerous to allow you to go back undercover! I have already made my decision! You are NOT to go back undercover!”_ McGarrett’s angry face floated in front of him but faded and was replaced by Mike’s excited face. _“There’s something big going on with this gang, Danny. I don’t know what it is but Carmel keeps hinting about me being perfect for a special job! I’m getting close to finding what they are up to and I don’t think it is drugs! I’m sure it’s something even bigger!”_

Mike’s face slowly dissolved as Danny found himself standing over the autopsy table. He was staring at the bloodied remains of a body, listening in horror as Doc assured Steve that the dental records positively proved the remains were Mike Taylor’s. Placing his hands over his ears, Danny begged Doc to stop. Bergman grinned and turned towards him, seemingly taking great enjoyment watching his reactions as he told him the last about the last few hours of Mike’s life. _“What’s wrong Danny?”_ Doc laughed, _“Don’t you want to know how they slowly tortured him to death? He was raped you know, something you didn’t ask me to check. That’s was bad police work Detective but now you are discovering that first hand aren’t you? Do you want me to tell you what is most likely going to be your fate?”_

“What the Hell?” Brian’s enraged yell jerked Danny from the nightmare and he barely had time to comprehend where he was as Luki’s terrified screams filled his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Lifting his head, Danny turned towards the screams and watched in horror as Brian punched and kicked the cowering boy as he screamed in rage. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing? Isn't the client enough for you or do you think you can play with the merchandize as well?"

Curling up into a ball, Luki risked lifting his head as he whimpered, "I…I wasn't …wasn't playing with him Brian, honest…I was…was just trying to help by cleaning him up. That's...that's all..." 

Brian stared down at the bloodied face before laughing sarcastically, "Yeah, you were just trying to help by cleaning him up, I bet that's not all the two of you were doing all last night." He snarled as he drew back his foot and kicked the boy again, enjoying Luki's painful gasp. 

"Leave him alone!" The raspy whisper caught Brian's attention and he turned towards the restrained naked figure on the bed as Danny softly but firmly demanded, "Leave him alone! He was just trying to help!" 

An annoyed scowl flickered across Brian's face as he stared at the defiant man before a small grin replaced it. "He was just trying to help?" Brian murmured as he glanced between Luki and Dan, the grin broadening. "Well maybe if he is so eager to clean you up as he said he was then maybe I should let him." Brian chuckled as he turned and grabbed the young Hawaiian's arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. "You still want to clean the merchandize?" he growled twisting Luki's arm as he began to force him to walk towards the bed, laughing as he pushed Luki against the edge of the bed, his hand entangled in the boy's hair as he forced his face towards Danny's groin. 

Danny's eyes opened wide as he realized in horror what Brian was planning and he tried to roll away, ignoring the pain of his battered body and the painful bite of the handcuffs on his raw wrists as he pulled against them and gasped, "NO! Don't!" 

Grabbing Danny's leg, Brian pulled him back roughly towards them as he pushed Luki down onto Danny's flaccid cock. 

"No, don't, please Brian! Don't make me..." Luki cried out as he struggled to free himself. 

Brian growled and pushed his face lower, "You wanted to clean him up, so you better start licking and sucking." Brian warned, twisting Luki's hair tighter, "Cause if you don't, I'll punish both of you for fooling around." 

Luki swallowed back his tears, aware that the threat was not an idle one, and he murmured sorry to Danny as he began to reluctantly lick the other man's cock, his fingers gently grabbing the limp shaft as he sucked it into his mouth. 

Danny jumped and stiffened as Luki's tongue began to wash him and biting hard on his bottom lip, he managed to stifle a sob as Luki's mouth enveloped him and the younger man began to move up and down. 

Both young men jumped as Brian growled angrily behind them and Luki cried out in pain as he was violently pulled away by his hair and flung into the wall behind him. "Is that the best you can do? No wonder none of the clients want you for head jobs!" Brian raged as he turned towards the terrified boy on the floor. 

He stopped in mid-stride, momentarily startled as the bedroom door suddenly opened and Carmel entered the room. He covered his surprise up with a grin as she looked at the man in the bed and the petrified boy on the floor before she turned back to glare angrily at him. "Just teaching the new merchandise and Luki how to give decent head jobs.” Brian tried hard to placate her as he saw the angry flash in her eyes. “Maybe later you can teach him how to satisfy a lady. Maybe even tonight?" he smiled as he moved towards her and pulled her into his arms. 

Carmel's eyes lit up in delight, any anger quickly forgotten as she snuggled closer, "Tonight, promise?" She asked excitedly, "Can we both play with him again?" 

"If that's what you want." he whispered softly, kissing the side of her neck, “But first we need to get some photos for the clients. How about you mix him up some happy juice and after we give it to him, you can get him ready for a nice outing on the beach."

"You want him started right away?" Carmel asked as she turned and stared at Danny on the bed, who was watching them warily. 

Brian nodded, "The sooner the better and this way, sweetie, we can also take some action shots when we play with him again tonight. That way we can show the clients what they get for their money." He murmured, smiling as Carmel nodded her head in excitement and quickly pulled away before hurrying out of the room. 

Turning towards Luki still huddled on the floor, Brian kicked him and growled, "Get up and give me a hand to hold him down while Carmel injects him and then get the hell into your room and wait there until I come to get you later. I have a client for you tonight so I want you ready to go. I'll have Carmel leave you with a nice little treat to get you into the mood." 

Rising from the floor slowly, Luki nodded in acknowledgement to his instructions and moved towards the bed as Carmel re-entered the room holding a tourniquet and a filled syringe. Grabbing Danny's arm, he held it down tightly to stop Danny from struggling as Brian grabbed his other arm and secured the tourniquet. 

Watching in fascination and with a touch of envy, Luki stared with hungry eyes as Carmel slid the needle into Danny's arm. Unaware of Danny's desperate pleas of "Oh God, please don't!" Luki licked his lips and watched the contents of the needle longingly as Carmel depressed the plunger and shot the clear fluid into the other man's arm. 

\--------

Picking up the mic, Kono requested a patch through to McGarrett. It only took a moment before he heard his boss' voice ask, "What's happening Kono?" 

Kono glanced through the windshield of his car watching the young couple as they exited their car and began to walk down to the sand, pausing a few moments beneath a palm as Carmel began to take photos of her young companion, seeming to tell him how she wanted him to pose. "Danny and Carmel left the house about five minutes ago and I have tailed them to Waikiki Beach, Steve, by the look of the beach towels they are carrying I think they plan to spend the morning." 

McGarrett glanced down at the transcripts he was reading of conversations recorded within the house. So far none sounded promising to their investigation and the HPD officers monitoring the taping had pre-warned him that most of the conversations sounded staged. If suspicions were correct about the siblings being aware of the police bugs then Steve had no doubts that any incriminating conversations were taking place outdoors. 

Pushing the file away, McGarrett rose to his feet. "Stay close to them, Kono." He ordered, "I'm on my way to join you now." 

"Will do, Steve." Kono answered, before replacing the mic. He waited a moment till the couple began to walk away before he got out of his car and began to follow. 

\--------

Easing down on the seat beside Kono, McGarrett casually handed the Hawaiian detective a sno-cone. "How's it going, Kono?" he asked. 

Glancing across at his boss, Kono nodded towards the young couple who were walking hand-in-hand slowly along the water's edge, allowing the gentle waves to wash over their feet. "She hasn't left his side for a minute, boss. I haven't been able to even get close to him." 

McGarrett nodded and squinted as he watched the couple in the sun. He noted that while Carmel was wearing a bikini, Danny was dressed in his swimmer trunks and a light long sleeved t-shirt, hiding any wound dressings he might have from sight. Frowning, Steve watched his young detective's movements carefully trying to assess if his suspected injury was causing him any discomfort or pain. Danno's movements seemed sluggish and slow as he allowed Carmel to guide him as they walked. 

The two detectives watched as the couple stopped and Carmel stepped a few steps away, raising a camera she held before she took several photographs of their friend. 

Kono frowned, "She's been snapping photos of Danny almost constantly, Steve." He informed his boss quietly. "Sometimes getting him to pose and sometimes just casual shots like she just took then, Danny seems happy to do whatever she wants him to do. It seems kinda creepy." 

Nodding, McGarrett shifted slightly to keep the couple in sight as they moved further down the beach before turning and walking back the way they had just come. He turned back to his detective, eyeing the casually dressed man. "Kono, I want you to `accidentally' bump into them. Just apologize, don't try and communicate with Danny at all but check his eyes." 

Kono studied the back of his young colleague for a few moments before he turned back to his boss and asked quietly, "Do you think Danny's been drugged?" 

"I hope not Kono but look at the way he is walking." Steve murmured quietly, watching as Danny stumbled slightly in the sand, "I hope not!" 

With a silent nod, Kono quickly handed his sno-cone to his boss and rose, making his way down onto the beach. Strolling casually along, he tried to give the impression that he was more interested in the many girls that were scantily clad in bikinis than where he was actually going. He sauntered close to where Danny and Carmel now stood and turned around to stare openly at a young woman as he walked backwards, stumbling into the couple. Feigning his shock and embarrassment at bumping into them, he turned and quickly apologized before hurrying away. 

Danny winced in pain as his side was jostled as the Hawaiian knocked into them. He turned and watched the man hurry away before his sluggish brain recognized who it was. His eyes opened wide with surprise as he slowly realized that Steve had Kono still watching his back even after he had gone against orders. He suddenly felt a little safer knowing that Steve was still around. Carmel's angry grumbling about the rude Hawaiian oaf finally caught his attention and he distractedly nodded his agreement when she insisted on leaving. 

Watching the couple leave, McGarrett was reassured as he watched Kimo Haulkai follow at a safe distance. He stood and waited for Kono to join him before demanding, “Well?" 

"His pupils are pinpointed Boss, that wahine has him on somethin'." Kono confirmed McGarrett’s fears. "His reflexes are slow. It seemed to take him a few moments to even focus on me. And he is definitely hurting, Boss," Kono added silently, "he moaned and grabbed his side when I knocked into them." 

"Damn!" McGarrett mumbled, "We have to get him out as soon as we can! I haven't quite worked out what they are up to but I have the feeling it is more than drugs!" Steve hissed through clenched teeth as he turned slowly and watched Danny climb into the passenger side of the car a few moments before it drove away, Kimo's unmarked car trailing a few cars behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

He felt sick and cold; shivering uncontrollably as he tried to ignore the nausea that was beginning to make itself known. His whole body throbbed from Brian's `introduction to the business', his wound ached from the jostling that he had received from Kono and the warm comforting buzz from whatever Carmel had injected into him earlier had long since faded, leaving him wanting some more. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow a moan as Carmel helped him from the car to the house. She guided him through the small living room and carefully walked him up the stairs to the bedroom that was now his. He groaned as she helped him undress and eased him into the bed, trying hard not to shed the tears that threatened to fall, not wanting to show her any weakness.

"Can I get you something?" She asked him softly as she gently brushed her hand over his damp hair.

Shaking his head, Danny curled up in the bed, almost gagging as the lingering smells of sex and sweat assaulted him and the memories of the previous night and that morning replayed in his head.

Running her hand softly down his arm, Carmel settled down behind him on the bed and began to nibble his ear, unconcerned as Danny jumped at her touch and pulled away. "I can give you something that will make everything feel okay." She whispered as her hand slid around to his chest and began to rub and pinch one of the small brown nubs.

"No!" Danny growled as he grabbed her hand and pushed it away, "Just leave me alone!"

Not perturbed by the young man's reaction to her touch or suggestion, Carmel again splayed her hand upon his chest and slowly slid it lower as she recaptured his earlobe, nuzzling it. "You just don't get it do you Danny?" She murmured in his ear as her fingers glided through his pubic hairs and encircled his cock, gently squeezing and stroking it as she settled closer to his back, "You don't really have a choice. You're just merchandize for us to play with or to sell to the clients." She hissed viciously as her grip on his shaft tightened painfully, causing him to wince. "So you are going to have a little hit to get you more in the mood to have some fun `cause I want to play before I let Brian turn you out to work."

Danny was unable to stop the gasp of pain from escaping as Carmel tightened her grip even more before suddenly releasing him and rising from the bed. He remained motionless, holding his breath and resisting the urge to see what she was doing as he heard her walk away. The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention and hesitatingly he rolled over to find himself alone in the room. Knowing this was his only chance to escape; Danny pushed himself upright in the bed and swung his feet over the edge, ignoring the agony that erupted through his body because of the sudden movement. His feet hit the floor but before he could manage to take a step, the door opened and Brian and Carmel entered.

Instantly realizing what Danny's intentions were, Brian rushed across the room and shoved him violently back onto the bed. Danny tried to fight but in his current condition was no match for Brian's brute strength and within just a few minutes he was laying on his back, unable to struggle free as Carmel wandered casually towards him, a tourniquet and full syringe held loosely in her hand.

"No, please don't!" Danny whispered, hating the pleading tone in his voice but the plea was ignored by brother and sister as Carmel grabbed his arm and with a strength the belied her size, held his arm firmly as she slipped the tourniquet around his bicep and tightened it until he winced.

"Now Danny," She whispered excitedly as she slid the needle into the crook of his arm and slowly depressed the plunger, "It's time to play."

Feeling the almost instantaneous rush, Danny settled back against the pillows as Carmel removed the needle and tourniquet and stepped away, nodding to Brian to release him. He could feel his body begin to relax and grow heavy as the pain quickly faded away and the warm comforting buzz that he had felt earlier returned making it hard to think as a single comforting thought drifted through his mind as he felt a strange rush that had not accompanied the last injection and the first twinges of sexual excitement began to ripple through his veins. Steve had not given up on him! Even after all that he had done, Steve was still watching his back! No matter what happened to him, Steve would get him out!

Carmel watched as Danny's pupils began to pinpoint and his body began to relax. She smiled almost wolfishly as Danny's breathing began to quicken as she reached down and began to stroke him. "I think he's ready to play!" She moaned breathlessly to Brian as she stepped back into his arms and allowed him to undress her, her eyes never straying from her victim.

Kissing Carmel deeply, Brian reluctantly released her lips and let her go as she pulled away. He watched her silently as he undressed as she eagerly crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. He forced down a growl as Carmel reached for Danny, her eyes bright with desire and hunger.

Tearing free of his own clothing, Brian rushed to the bed quickly settling on the other side of the merchandize as he leaned across and kissed Carmel, diverting her attention to him from the man lying in between them in the bed.

Carmel giggled in delight as the effects of the two drugs she had injected took hold of Danny and she quickly turned around on the bed so she could suck on Danny's cock as she spread her legs and pushed her pussy onto Danny face. "Lick me!" She demanded. "I want you to suck me until I come!"

Danny whimpered in a combination of lust and disgust as he tried hard to fight the effects the drugs that he had been injected with but the battle was quickly lost as Carmel reached down and began to lick and tease rubbed his throbbing shaft.

Brian growled with jealousy as he watched Carmel drew Danny's cock into her mouth. He knew that he had to wait for his turn but watching Carmel with the merchandize drove him insane. he curled his hands up into tight fists as he resisted the urge to push Carmel away from the kid.

"Mmmm." Carmel murmured as she began to draw Danny's cock in and out of her mouth before releasing a small gasp of her own as Danny began to lick and suck her before his tongue pushed her pussy lips apart and began to thrust in and out as his fingers rubbed her clit. Increasing her speed to match Danny's tongue and fingers, as her own excitement grew, she pressed herself harder and more violently against Danny’s face in an attempt to force his tongue deeper. She heard Danny cry out as he tumbled over the edge and his hot cum spurted in long jets into the back of her throat, her muscles contracting as she swallowed greedily; milking him dry as she twitched and groaned in her own orgasm, filling his mouth with her juices as her inner muscles clamped tightly around his tongue.

Breathlessly, she looked across at the man on the other side of the bed who was watching them closely and smiled cruelly as her fingers traced Danny's limp cock. "That was awesome, Brian. He gives head even better than you; maybe we should keep him!"

Brian's response was hot and violent and he reached across and pushed her off the bed before scrambling off the bed on the other side dragging Danny with him. "He's merchandize!" He screamed pulling Danny tightly to his chest with one arm as he forced Danny's to spread his legs with his knee as his hand reached down to his own cock, roughly stroking it back into hardness. "He's nothing but an ass to sell." Brian continued to scream at his sister.

Carmel climbed off the bed and backed away after picking up the camera from the bedside table, lifting it to her eye as she taunted. "He's the best merchandize yet. He's great making love and he's just as good at giving head jobs." She giggled; enjoying Brian's jealousy as he suddenly placed the head of his cock against Danny's anus and rammed it in to the hilt, causing the young man to scream in agony as she clicked the camera, capturing the moment.

Brian pulled out and slammed in again, ignoring Danny's cries and the way he jerked in pain as Brian screamed, "He's just a piece of meat to service the clients!"

"What's wrong dear brother," Carmel taunted as she continued to snap photos, "Worried that he will replace you?"

Pulling out and slamming in again, Brian snarled, "You will never replace me! We both know that you can't get enough of what I give you!"

Moving closer, Carmel continued to take shots at a different angles as Brian began to rape Danny, his own excitement and cruelty rising with each taunt from Carmel and with each agonized moan from his victim.

"You love it too," Carmel's voice dropped to an excited whisper, "Every time that you take him, you love it!"

Brian whimpered as his thrusts sped up and he pushed the top half of Danny's body onto the bed, ignoring Danny's weak protest and struggles as he held him still with one arm as the new position allowed him to burying his cock even deeper.

Danny felt as if he was being torn apart and each thrust of Brian's rock hard shaft stabbed even deeper, shooting bolts of agony through his body and forcing the air out of his lungs. He was dimly aware of Carmel's soft taunts and of the constant click of the camera as Brian continued to plow into him until just as he thought he could take no more, Brian plunged into him and shuddered. Unable to stop the scream of pure agony that tore from his throat as Brian's hot cum burned his raw insides, Danny escaped into the blessed darkness of unconsciousness, slumping across the bed as Brian shuddered in completion and pulled out of him, ignoring the tickle of blood and semen that was released after his cock was removed as Carmel's own gasps and whimpers of excitement echoed through the air.

Sweaty and exhausted, Brian walked across to where Carmel stood and removing the camera from her hand, he roughly pulled her closer and kissed her hard. They stood locked in an embrace for several minutes before reluctantly pulling away and reaching for each other’s clothes, helped each other to dress. Without a backward glance at the man slumped across the bed, they turned and walked out of the room arm in arm.

"We have all the photos we need to show the clients. They will be fighting each other as to who gets to have him first!" Carmel giggled as she turned and closed the door, "That's unless you change your mind and decide that we can keep him. I know you have as much fun with him as I do?" She taunted as she turned and walked away.

Brian watched her go before his fists tightened and he turned to look at the closed door. "I have the perfect client all lined up for him already!" he muttered before he glanced at his watch. It was almost time to get Luki ready to work.

\--------

Releasing the tourniquet from around his bicep, Luki allowed his head to drop back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm rush the drug gave him. His moment of peace and enjoyment was quickly shattered as Brian grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Time to go kid, time to earn your keep!" The older man snarled viciously as he began to drag the young boy towards the door. "We don't want to keep Jenkins waiting!"

"Jenkins?" Luki gasped as the name filtered through his self-induced drug haze. "Please Brian, you promised that I would never have to go to Jenkins again. Not after the last time!" He pleaded fearfully as he tried unsuccessfully to break loose from the bigger man's hold. "Please Brian, you promised!"

Denman growled and turned striking the boy hard, knocking him to the ground. He leaned over and grabbed Luki's collar pulling the boy off the floor. "Listen, Jenkins wants you and he is willing to pay double! So stop ya whining ‘cause you're going!" Lifting the cowering boy fully back up to his feet, Brian lowered his voice and warned, "If you don't want to end up like the others you will do what we say, understand?"

Swallowing down a sob, Luki nodded his head. "I understand Brian."

"Good boy!" Brian grinned patting Luki on the shoulder. "I promise this will be your last time with Jenkins. I think he will enjoy the new kid even better!" Brian laughed as he led Luki out to the car.

\---------

The sound of a door slamming closed startled McGarrett out of the light sleep into which he had fallen. It took the exhausted detective a few moments to realize that sometime after five am he had dozed off. He had spent the night studying the investigation notes again, searching for some clue that they might have missed. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to bring himself to a higher state of alertness, as his office door opened and Chin entered carrying two mugs and a file.

Crossing the large office, Chin placed a mug of coffee on the desk in front of his boss, refraining from asking if Steve had even gone home. He already knew the answer to the question - with Danny in trouble; McGarrett would literally remain on the case until the danger to the young detective had passed. Placing the file next to the mug of coffee on McGarrett's desk, Chin settled himself on to one of the white chairs.

"Mahalo, Chin." McGarrett said, softly picking up the mug of steaming coffee and taking a sip. He placed the mug back down and reached for the file opening it as he asked, "What have you got for me?"

`That's last night's surveillance reports on the house, Steve. The evening surveillance team reported more screams were heard from the house just before Brian left the house about ten pm with one of the boys. The boy didn't look too happy. They were followed to a hotel dive on Hotel St where they entered an apartment. Brian left a few minutes later and returned back to his house. The kid stayed for a few hours before Brian returned just before dawn and picked the boy up. They returned to the house at five thirty am." Chin informed his boss as McGarrett visually skimmed over the written report.

"Do we know who is renting the apartment or why the kid was there?" McGarrett asked, taking another sip of coffee, pleased that the caffeine was giving him a new energy boost.

"HPD are checking out who leases the apartment now, Boss, hopefully we should know soon. As for why the kid was taken there by Denman," Chin shrugged before he grimaced, "don't know the answer to that yet but I can think of a few nasty reasons."

Lowering his mug, McGarrett eyed his detective, "Prostitution?" He asked quietly, mulling over the theory.

Chin nodded solemnly, "That could explain why the two boys were so upset in the weeks preceding their deaths."

McGarrett rose out of his seat and began to pace, "Yeah, Chin, yeah." He agreed, "Denman gets the kids hooked on the drugs and then he sends them out to work for him."

"Think that Mike Taylor discovered what Denman was doing?"

McGarrett nodded, "Duke told me the other night that Mike thought that there was something bigger going on than just drug pushing. He had reported just before he was murdered that Carmel had hinted that he would be perfect for a special job but she didn't tell him what it was."

"But why kill him if they planned to use him?" Chin questioned.

"I don't know, Chin, maybe Mike's cover was blown or he refused to participate in their plans. Or maybe he fought them when they tried to give him drugs!" Steve answered before he turned back to his detective. "We need to find out who leases that apartment and get them in here for questioning. If our theory is correct and Denman’s not only in the drug trafficking business but the drugging and prostitution of these kids as well, Danno could be in real danger!"

Glancing at his watch, Chin rose from his seat, "The boys at HPD should have woken up the manager of the hotel dive by now Steve, hopefully we should have the name of whoever leases that apartment."

"As soon as you do, I want the person brought straight in for questioning Chin, but do it quietly; I don't want to spook Denman in any way."

"Will do Boss." Chin replied as he turned and left the office.

McGarrett sighed and opened the lanai doors, walking out into the fresh air. He walked to the railing and leaned against its cool surface as he stared out across the palace grounds, not seeing the beauty in front of him. "Danno, please be extra careful my Aikane, this gang is more dangerous than we first thought."

……. 

Sitting on the bed, hugging his knees that were drawn up tightly to his chest, Luki gently rocked back and forth as the tears streamed silently down his face. The sadistic treatment he had endured last night at Jenkins's hands was the worse that he could ever remember.

The man was brutal and loved to inflict as much pain as he could. Hugging himself tighter Luki knew what he had to do, no matter how scared he was feeling. Nothing that Brian could do to him would ever match the horror that he had been forced to live through last night, the same horror he knew that Danny would be forced to endure tonight.

He turned and stared at the half-filled syringe that had been left for him to use on the small bedside table. Fighting the temptation to give into the craving, he reached across and picked it up, quickly placing it into his pocket before he had a chance to change his mind. Wiping the tears from his face he drew a deep breath and rose from the bed, ignoring the cramps and small shivers that he had learnt long ago forewarned the imminent painful symptoms of withdrawal.

He could do this! He had to do this! All he had to do was pretend that he had taken the hit. Carmel would suspect nothing was amiss if he could keep it together long enough to leave the house. He could do this! He could do this! He repeated the soft mantra in his head as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves as he left his room. He paused a moment and glanced at the closed bedroom opposite his own before he turned towards the stairs. He had to do this, not only for himself but also for Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kono." May's soft call caught the detective's attention as he passed her desk on his way to the boss' office. Lightly grabbing his arm, she nodded towards a young man who sat waiting near the door as she whispered softly. "The young man sitting there says his name is Luki  
Miyakawa, he came in a moment ago wanting to talk to a detective. He wouldn't tell me what it’s about but he insists it's important."

Glancing across at the frightened-looking boy who was watching them closely, Kono recognized him as one of the boys he had observed at Denman's house, "Thanks May, I think the boss will want to talk to him."

Grabbing his arm again before he straightened up to move towards the boy, May added softly, "Kono, he is really scared. I think someone has assaulted him; he's got dark bruises beneath the collar of his shirt and on his arms."

Nodding silently, Kono straightened up and slowly walked to where the young man sat, smiling warmly as he drew near, trying to ease the boy's obvious nervousness. "Hi, I'm Detective Kalakaua." He introduced himself as he reached the boy, "I understand that you want to talk to me."

Getting to his feet, Luki nodded his head, his hands rubbing unconsciously over his arms to warm himself as he spoke, "I…I need to talk to someone about…about guys being forced to…to…" He blushed and glanced away, unable to look the large Hawaiian detective in the face, unable to say the words in such an open area. He sighed with relief as the detective seemed to know what he was trying to say and suggested that they talk somewhere more private.

Guiding the frightened youth towards McGarrett's door, Kono quietly explained that the lead detective would be very interested in what Luki had to tell them; reassuring Luki that he was doing the right thing in coming forth with the information that he wanted to share.

Knocking lightly on McGarrett's door, Kono waited for McGarrett to bid them to enter before he opened the door and gently encouraged Luki to enter, closing the door firmly behind them as he quickly explained to his boss. "Steve, this is Luki Miyakawa. Luki, this is Steve McGarrett, lead detective of Hawaii Five O." Kono quickly made the introductions as he gently led Luki to a seat in front of the large desk and nodded for Luki to sit as he continued to talk to the other detective, "Luki has some information to tell us about a prostitution racket involving guys." Luki's eyes widened in surprise and McGarrett leaned forward in interest as Kono quietly added. "I think it involves our current investigation Boss, Luki is one of the boys observed at the Denman's house."

"You know about Brian and Carmel?" The boy stammered, as he rubbed his arms again, desperately trying to ignore the cramps and tremors that were beginning to intensify.

Steve studied the trembling boy who sat in front of him. It wasn't hard to see the young man was starting to show the first symptoms of some type of drug withdrawal. Luki was shivering uncontrollably, his eyes were bloodshot, his pupils were pinpointed and he clutched his stomach as if in pain - probably cramps from the withdrawal McGarrett surmised silently. Leaning across McGarrett hit the record button on the tape recorder and placed the mic on the desk. "Why don't you tell us about them?" McGarrett prodded gently.

"I…I don't know where to start." Luki said softly glancing towards Kono before he returned his attention back to McGarrett.

"Why don't you tell us about meeting Denman." Steve suggested.

Luki nodded and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts in order before he reopened his eyes and looked at the dark haired detective sitting behind the table. "I met his sister Carmel first." Luki began hesitantly, "I was at the beach when I first met her. We got talkin' and she asked if I wanted to earn a little bread." Luki shrugged and shook his head, "I was kinda broke so I jumped at the chance."

"What did she have you do?" McGarrett asked.

"Just deliver some parcels for her and Brian to different places around the island, nothin' to hard."

"Did you ever look at what was in the parcels?"

"No!" Luki answered quickly, fear readable in his face, "Brian warned me if I did I wouldn't see the sun set and I knew he wasn't joking either!"

"Go on." Steve encouraged.

"Anyway after a few weeks, Carmel offered me another job and said I could move into the house with them. I was having hassles with my parents so I agreed. Everything seemed cool the first few days …" Luki fell quiet and his eyes seemed to glaze, McGarrett was about to gently prod him verbally for more information but he spoke before Steve could. "Then one night Carmel showed me a needle. She said it would put me in the mood to have some fun. I was so stupid…I know… but Carmel…Well Carmel is pretty hot if you know what I mean?" Luki blushed and looked away.

"We've seen her Bruddah," Kono told him softly, "We both can understand."

Luki nodded and glanced towards the large Hawaiian thankful for the quiet reassurance before he continued, "I…I let her…um…I let her inject me …. It was a total rush…" Laughing sadly, Luki shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around his body. "Before I knew it I was hooked and shooting up by myself."

"What are you using?" Steve asked softly.

"I don't know!" Luki answered truthfully as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the half-filled syringe, licking his lips as he passed it to McGarrett. "Carmel never told me. She supplies the stuff. Has it ready for whenever she and Brian want to have a little fun or when I have business to do. This is this morning's hit. I thought that you could find out what it is."

"So you haven't had a hit today?" Kono asked glancing at McGarrett.

Looking over his shoulder at the detective, Luki shook his head, "I thought it was better that I gave it to you." He turned back to McGarrett. "It was that night that Brian introduced me into the business. Carmel gave me the hit and then took me into their bedroom."

"Brian and Carmel share a bedroom?" Steve asked confused at the boy's statement, "But I thought they were brother and sister."

"They are." Luki confirmed before adding, "But they are lovers as well…" Luki's voice trailed off as he saw the dark haired detective's eyes open wide and unsure if he had said something he shouldn't have, he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Incest!" Steve murmured almost to himself before he refocused on the boy who sat nervously in front of him and asked gently, "So Carmel took you into the bedroom…alone?" He began hoping the frightened boy would continue.

Luki swallowed and shook his head. "Brian joined us."

"You said Brian introduced you into the business." Steve asked leaning forward, "What did you mean?"

The Hawaiian boy's discomfort and embarrassment was palpable to both men in the room as a deep blush colored his cheeks and he dropped his face downwards to stare at his hands that he was wringing together in his lap. "The business is sex." He mumbled, "Sex with different men. Brian and Carmel made me have sex with them. At first I just thought that they were kinda kinky… and it was kinda fun…especially when Carmel gave me some more stuff to help me relax …"

"She injected you with more drugs?" Steve asked softly, disgusted that these pair of lowlifes would drug and rape a boy.

Biting his lip, Luki nodded before rushing on to finish his story before he lost his nerve. "It was after we had finished Brian told me he had a client that wanted to meet me. I guess I was pretty naïve cause I never understood what he meant even after he warned me that I had to be nice to the client and do whatever the client wanted me to,' Luki turned away unable to look at either of the two detectives that were listening intently as he continued. "We went to the apartment that Brian leases for his clients use. The client was there, haole, cold green eyes; I will never forget his face. "

McGarrett interrupted, "Is that the apartment on Hotel Street?"

Luki nodded and swallowed hard, blinking away the tears, "I thought that Brian and the client were joking when they told me what I was there for. I tried to fight but Brian grabbed me and held me down while the guy…while the guy… raped me." Wiping away the tears that had begun to trickle down his face, the young man looked back at Steve, "After it was over, Brian took me back to the house and beat me for resisting. He told me about what he did to both Eddie and Sammy when they both refused and then tried to escape. Then he warned me the next time I refused a client would be my last! I knew he meant it!"

"Eddie Lobus and Sammy Johnson?" McGarrett asked softly, watching as Luki nodded before asking softly, "Do you know what happened to Mike Brogan?"

Kono leaned forward at Steve's question of Mike Taylor's undercover name as Luki answered.

"I tried to warn Mike about what was going to happen to him when he first told me that Carmel had offered him a special job but Mike wouldn't listen." McGarrett nodded as Luki continued, "Anyway, I'm not sure why but Brian suddenly got real paranoid. Claimed that Mike was an undercover cop or somethin'. One night he told Mike that he needed some help in the basement and when Mike went downstairs Brian attacked him. Brian beat him for hours; I can still hear Mike screaming. It was horrible! Then when Brian got tired he overdosed him."

The two detectives made brief eye contact over the boy's head before McGarrett asked, "Why did you decide to come and tell us this today? Why didn't you come in earlier?"

Luki bit his lip, his shivering becoming more noticeable as perspiration began to trickle down his face as the withdrawal symptoms became stronger. He knew he had to hold it together for just a little longer as he answered. "Last night Brian took me to the apartment. I knew that Jenkins was there and I didn't want to go."

"Jenkins?"

"Marco Jenkins, one of Brian's clients. He likes to beat us before he forces us to have sex with him. He really likes to inflict as much pain as he can!"

"Is that how you got the bruises?" Kono asked quietly.

 

Pulling his shirt tighter, Luki nodded as he continued to talk. "There's a new guy at the house. Carmel has also been driving Brian nuts by flirting with him. They are getting ready to send him out to the clients."

"Do you know the guy's name?" McGarrett asked.

"Danny." Luki answered sensing that the name meant something to the two detectives who exchanged looks as he pleaded softly, "Please you need to get him out of there. When Brian came to pick me up this morning I heard him and Jenkins talking, Brian offered the new guy to Jenkins for tonight. Brian told Jenkins that he can be as rough as he likes. If Jenkins doesn't finish him off during the session then Brian will with an overdose. He doesn't want Danny around! If Jenkins gets him, he hasn't got a chance!"

McGarrett rose and walked around his desk to stand beside the young man sitting in the white chair. Placing his hand on trembling boy's shoulder, he gave it a light squeeze as he said reassuringly, "Don't worry Luki, we won't let Jenkins or Brian do anything to Danny. Now why don't we get a doctor to check you over? I think he will give you something to help you through your withdrawals."

At Luki's nod, Steve glanced at Kono, "Take him to Queens Hospital. I want a HPD officer guarding him." Glancing down at Luki, he explained, "Just until we have Brian, Carmel and Jenkins in our custody." He looked back up at Kono, "Then get back here as fast as you can."

"On it Boss." Kono acknowledged the order as he gently helped Luki to his feet and guided him out of the door.

McGarrett watched silently as they left waiting for the door to close before he switched off the tape recorder and reached for the intercom. He waited a moment till May answered before he asked to be patched through to Chin's car.

"Boss?" Chin's voice filtered through the small speaker almost immediately.

"Chin, check with the manager of the apartment building if the apartment is leased by Brian Denman and if he allows friends to use it. If the answer is yes then I want you to get any names you can and then come back to the Palace immediately. I don't want the friends picked up at all at this time, understand?"

"Understood, Steve." Chin answered before replacing the mic. He frowned at the change of orders but knew he would find out the reason why when he returned to the office.

Picking up the phone, McGarrett rang Walter Stuart, requesting an urgent meeting with the D.A in his office.

\--------

Entering the small bathroom at the top of the stairs, Brian watched as his sister prepared the needle. "Is that for the new meat?" He asked.

"His name's Danny!" Carmel answered impatiently, "And he's ready to start earning us some money unless you have decided to indulge me for once and have changed your mind about us keeping him for ourselves."

At Brian's angry growl, Carmel pouted sulkily before returning her attention back to filling the syringe as she grumbled, "Once the clients see his photos I expect that they will start to ask for him straight away. I want him to have a couple more hits to get him ready before that happens!"

"I have already promised him to a client tonight. The client's willing to pay triple for him especially after I told him how good he is!" Brian announced smugly as he pulled a large wad of money from his back pocket and proudly fanned it out in front of his sister. "I've already accepted a down payment!"

Carmel glanced at the money before she looked at her brother suspiciously, "You haven't promised him to Jenkins have you?" She asked hotly.

Brian laughed, "Does it matter? As you said he's going to make us good money and Jenkins pays the best for the new ones!"

"Jenkins is an animal!" Carmel hissed angrily, "He pays the most because he's the one that inflicts the most damage! Give him his money back and offer Danny to one of the other clients. I bet they will be happy to pay a little more for him!"

"Don't you dare tell me who I can and can't sell the merchandise for the night to!" Brian snarled angrily into her face as he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her close. "You're responsible for getting them hooked and ready! I am the one who gets to choose who gets to own them for the night! It was me who set up this business not you! And it is me who makes the decisions! Have you got that?" He screamed as he shook her roughly. "Or maybe the problem is that you have the hots for this slab of meat because if that's what it is, I will just kill him now!"

Paling at the threat Carmel whispered, "You're the one who decides who gets the merchandise, Brian, It just that Jenkins is so rough with them. We can make a lot of money with Danny if he's not too badly damaged; lots more than any of the other merchandise."

"We can make a lot of money with him tonight from Jenkins, more if Jenkins gets to play with him rough." Brian growled softly, "I have already made the deal. The merchandise belongs to Jenkins tonight and Jenkins gets to have as much fun as he likes, got it?"

Carmel whimpered as her brother twisted her arm, "Got it Brian!" She gasped.

"Good! Give him a dose of the funny juice and then let him go dry for the rest of the day; I want him begging tonight when I offer him the needle." Brian breathed as he released her arm and reached for the prepared needle, sliding it into his pocket for later.

Wiping the tears from her face, Carmel watched him turn and leave the room. She knew that to argue any more with him when he had made a decision about who would own Danny tonight was pointless. Tonight Danny belonged to the client; tomorrow he would again belong to them. She felt a small thrill ripple through her veins as she grabbed for another syringe and began to prepare it. It might even be extra fun to hear Danny scream if she could convince Brian that he needed more preparations for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Rushing out of his cubicle to inform Steve of his findings about Jenkins, Kono almost knocked over Chin as the oriental detective entered the office. "Sorry Bruddah,' Kono apologized, "Didn't see ya!"

"What's happening Kono?' Chin asked quietly as he walked with the Hawaiian towards the boss' office, "Why the sudden change in orders?"

"Big break in the case!" Kono told his colleague excitedly, "One of Denman's kids came forward and told us everything that's going on. Apparently it's not just drugs this pair is into; they are into drugging young men and selling them for sex! The apartment you were checking out is apparently the apartment that Denman uses for his clients."

"They are running a male prostitution ring?" Chin breathed out in horror, any crimes against children and young people disgusted him."What about Danny? Does he know? Is he safe?"

"The kid says that Danny is to be their next victim. He claims that Denman is planning more than just prostituting him, he plans to overdose him afterwards!"

"Awue!" Chin muttered as they knocked on McGarrett's door and entered the office.

Looking up from the file he was reading, McGarrett nodded to both his detectives to sit as he asked Chin, "Has Kono brought you up to speed on the case?" At Chin's nod, McGarrett demanded, "Okay what have you got for me?"

"The manager confirmed that Brian Denman leases the apartment and allows friends to use the apartment during the nights." Chin confirmed, "The manager says that Brian's friends often turn up late in the evening to stay and Brian usually joins them a few minutes later with a boy. Brian always leaves a few minutes later but the boy always stays."

"And he never asked no questions about it?" Kono asked horrified at the man's lack of concern.

"Said it wasn't any of his business." Chin shook his head in disgust as he continued, "He said that by the time he gets up in the morning the apartment is always empty. Nobody ever uses the apartment during the day."

"Did he know any of the names of Brian's so-called friends?" McGarrett asked.

"Only one, the most regular visitor he said – Marcus Jenkins." Chin answered before adding. "The manager also told me that he was considering telling Brian that Jenkins is not allowed back- seems that every night that Jenkins stays in the apartment the other residents complain of screams and the sounds of some type of a struggle going on."

"Did any of them ever check what was happening or ring HPD?" McGarrett inquired as he leaned forward waiting for the answer.

"No one wanted to get involved, Steve, they tried to ignore it while it was happening and then complained to the manager the next morning." Chin informed the boss softly.

The dark haired detective shook his head in silent disgust as he rose from his chair and began to pace. "What have we got on Jenkins?"

"He's big pilikia, Boss, one very mean and nasty haole!" Kono started as he opened his notebook. "Been convicted in California for the kidnapping and rape of a boy in '59, released from jail and came to the islands in July last year. He is also suspected in the kidnapping, attempted murder and rape of two other boys, according to the police reports he almost beat them to death after he raped them. The case never went to trial, both boys were too frightened to testify and there wasn't enough evidence to convict without their co-operation. "

McGarrett nodded, understanding the young men's reluctance to co-operate. His heart went out to the three victims. This time he would not allow an animal like Jenkins to escape justice. "Have we got an address on Mister Jenkins?"

Kono glanced down at his notebook before he looked back up at his boss. "He got a small place near Koko Head but according to the landlord even though he has been paying the rent the place has been empty for months. He seems to be moving around and staying with different friends every night. Not sure why, Boss.”

"Weird! I want a surveillance team on him. I want to know every move he makes!" McGarrett ordered. "And I definitely want to know if he makes contact with either of the Denman's today before he is supposed to go to Denman's apartment to meet with Danno."

"Will do, Boss." Kono acknowledged but remained seated as McGarrett continued to pace and talk. 

"We know that Brian and Carmel are definitely trafficking and selling drugs throughout the island. We have evidence of this both from Mike Taylor's undercover investigation and from what Luki has told us. The drug is most likely high grade Heroin – Che confirmed that's what was in the syringe that Luki handed in this morning. It also matches up with the high grade of Heroin found in Mike's and the two boys' bodies during their autopsies - unfortunately it does not give us a solid case for murder against either of the suspects until we can positively prove that they were the ones who injected all three with the overdoses. As for the prostitution racket involving young men that they are running- all we have so far is unconfirmed suspicions and hearsay evidence."

"What about Luki Miyakawa's statement, Steve?" Kono asked.

"The uncorroborated statement of a heroin addict? I'm afraid it wouldn't stand up in court, Kono. No, if we are going to get enough solid evidence to get these two and their clients then we are going to have to let Brian's planned tryst between Jenkins and Danno go ahead." McGarrett announced as he stopped pacing and turned back to the two stunned detectives. "But we have total control over the situation! I don't want anything to go wrong. This is Danno that we are using for bait and I have no intention of letting the sharks rip him to pieces! At the first sign of trouble we will move in and pull him out. I don't care if it blows the case out of the water or not, Danno's safety is our top priority."

The two detectives nodded their agreement as McGarrett continued. "Okay Gentleman, we know that the apartment is unused during the day, Chin, I want you to get a court order allowing us to place listening devices throughout the whole apartment today. I want that whole apartment wired, so we can hear everything that is happening in there.” Accepting Chin's nod McGarrett outlined his plan, "Tonight I want that whole apartment ringed by undercover HPD officers and unmarked cars. Kono, I want you to organize that with HPD. I also want Danno covered at all times, I want to know every movement that he makes, also I want to be kept informed of every movement that Carmel or Brian make. I want no surprises. I want everyone to be ready to move in immediately on my orders. We are going to get the evidence we need and put these predators away for as long as we can!" Glancing at his watch, McGarrett turned and grabbed his jacket "I have an appointment with Walter Stuart. I want to keep him updated on everything that is happening. Okay gentlemen, let's get busy, I want us in position before anyone arrives at that apartment tonight."

Chin and Kono rose from their chairs and followed the lead detective from his office, both heading to their own cubicles to carry out their orders as McGarrett dashed out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening the apartment door, Brian pushed Danny forcefully inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them. He turned and grinned at the man waiting for them. "Here he is, just as I promised," he announced. "All nice and ready for you to have some fun.' Danny eyed the stranger suspiciously, uncertain of what Brian meant as the man approached and seemed to look him over.

"Has he had a hit yet?" the stranger asked.

Brian shook his head, "Wasn't sure if you wanted him doped up for your first time or fully aware of what is happening, and decided to leave the choice up to you."

Jenkins smiled, "I think I want him aware, that way we can really have some fun, can't we?" he asked Danny as he nodded towards the bed. Danny's eyes opened wide as he slowly realized the unspoken meaning of the man's words. “If you think I'm going to let you…" he started to object.

"You're gunna be extra nice to Mr. Jenkins and do everything that he wants! And if you are a good boy, I might give you a reward." Brian growled as he grabbed Danny's arms pinning them behind his back and holding him still.

"Go to…" Danny's words trailed off into a gasp of pain as Brian cruelly tightened his grip causing a bolt of white-hot agony to shoot through his shoulders and arms.

"Behave!" Brian hissed angrily into Danny's ear. "You can do this the hard way or the easy way but you ARE going to do what he wants! He is paying good money for you tonight!"

"Oh, I like him! He's nice and young and full of fire!" Jenkins murmured as he gently caressed Danny's face, laughing as Danny pulled away. "And you said I will be his first client?"

Brian nodded, "Never been touched by anyone else but me!"

"Mmmm." The older man hummed in delight, his hand running lightly over the young man's body seductively as he circled his new victim. "And I take it you have trained him well? You know the things I like."

Grinning, Brian released his grip a little allowing Jenkins's hand to feel Danny's firm clothed ass. "He’s great at taking it rough."

Jenkins nodded as he continued to circle, his hand going to Danny's crotch, fingering and lightly rubbing the limp shaft he could feel through the material as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Get your hands off of me!" Danny yelled as he suddenly lunged forward and broke free of Brian's hold, shoving Jenkins out of his way as he attempted to make a break for the door, reaching behind for the weapon he had hidden earlier. He felt Denman grab his arm and was swung around. Given no time to defend himself Denman's fist slammed into his body, knocking the air from him. Danny fell back onto the bed, unable to cry out as pain tore through his already sore body.

Jenkins laughed in delight and fell on top of him, quickly straddling him and pinning him to the bed as Denman captured Danny's arms and pinned them above his head. Jenkins grinned as he grabbed the front of Dan's shirt and tore it open, exposing his chest. "I like a little spirit." Jenkins giggled as he began to rub the palm of his hand suggestively across Danny's bare chest. His other hand slowly moved lower and he lowered his face towards Danny's trying to capture the younger man’s lips in a kiss.

Danny's struggles grew more desperate as he rolled his head from side to side trying to avoid Jenkins' lips. He bucked his hips in an attempt to get free and was almost as surprised as Denman and Jenkins when the sudden movement overbalanced his attacker and Jenkins fell forward, falling onto Brian as Danny rolled free.

Rolling to his feet, Danny instinctively reached behind his back and pulled out the small .22.

Brian spotted the movement and saw the small gun. With the swiftness of a cat he shoved Jenkins off him as he lunged forward and knocked the weapon from the young man's hand. An angry growl erupted from his throat as he grabbed Danny's arm and swinging the smaller man around twisted it painfully behind his back as he muttered, "You little bastard!" Danny cried out as his arm was almost wrenched out of its socket and tried to pull away but his desperate struggles were no match for Brian's strength or anger as he was held tight. "You want it rough." Brian yelled in his ear before he was suddenly flung back onto the bed, "Then rough is how it is going to be!"

Danny had no time to stop his fall before he landed hard on the bed winding him, but before he was able to draw a breathe or fight, he felt himself rolled over onto his back as Brian's large hands held him to the bed as Jenkins rose to his feet and approached grinning and grabbed the elastic waistband of the pants he was wearing.

His pants were pulled from his body, leaving him naked and vulnerable as Jenkins’ excited laugh echoed through the room.

"Oh, he is a fighter isn't he?" Jenkins giggled in delight.

"NO!" Danny screamed as he tried to break away but neither man took any notice of the yelled protest.

Unable to take anymore, Danny made a last desperate attempt to break free as he suddenly made a lunge for the gun lying on the bed where Brian had dropped it. The sudden move knocked Brian onto his back as Danny rolled off the bed and grabbed the gun before he turned towards his tormentors. With a trembling hand, he aimed it at the two men warning them to stay away as he slowly backed up.

"You better be willing to use that kid!" Brian growled as he rose angrily to his feet, moving threateningly towards the traumatized young man. "Cause when I get my hands on you, you are going to die a very slow, painful death!"

"Stay where you are!" Danny warned again, his finger tightening on the trigger as he backed away even further from the advancing man until the wall behind him stopped his retreat.

"Get him, Brian!" Jenkins yelled watching as the larger man lunged, no one in the room heard the sirens and screeching tires outside or the shouts and running footsteps approaching the house.

\------

Grabbing the radio as the sounds of Danny's desperate shouts echoed from the house, McGarrett ordered, "Move in! Move in! Move in!" Dropping the radio onto the seat, McGarrett drew his own gun and opened the car door and ran towards the front door with Kono close on his heels. The sound of a gunshot echoed from the house, causing both detectives to add on a dash of extra speed.

Reaching the door, McGarrett did not wait for any backup as he lifted his foot and kicked open the door, dropping low as he entered the room with his gun ready for use, Kono following close behind.

The scene in the small room startled him and he froze momentarily as he took it all in. Denman was lying on the floor, bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound to the chest; Jenkins was standing beside the bed, his eyes wide in terror as he stared at the figure standing close to the wall holding a small gun in a shaking hand, both Danno and Jenkins were naked! Danny looked confused and terrified; his eyes darting between Jenkins, Denman and the two detectives as the gun wavered towards each man. There were no signs of recognition in Danny's eyes as he stared at the newcomers in the room, only more fear.

"Auwe!" Kono's shocked whisper snapped Steve from his own shock. Moving slowly into the room, Steve studied his young friend, not wanting to frighten the obviously traumatized young man more than he already was as Kono signaled silently to the other officers not to enter the volatile scene.

"Danno, it's alright my Aikane, it's me- Steve!” McGarrett said softly as he took a small step towards his friend, pausing as Danny moved away in fear and pointed the gun towards him. 

"Careful Boss." Kono breathed quietly, watching his colleagues' movements nervously.

McGarrett nodded but did not take his eyes from Danny as he quietly spoke again, "Easy, Danno, easy. No one is going to hurt you, just give me the gun."

"Stay away from me!" Danny whispered, his voice had an edge of panic to it as he continued to move away until he had backed himself tightly into a corner as his gun wavered between Jenkins's and his boss' chests as McGarrett took another step closer.

"What are you doing? Get the gun!" Jenkins screamed startling Danny. 

McGarrett’s chest tightened in fear as he watched his scared friend turn and aim at his attacker, Danny's finger tightening on the trigger. "NO DANNO! DON'T SHOOT!" McGarrett released the breath he was holding as his command seemed to register in the young man's mind and Dan turned back towards him.

Danny blinked in surprise as he seemed to focus onto his boss' face. "Steve?"

McGarrett gave a small smile, "Yeah, Danno, it's me!" Keeping his voice low, Steve stepped closer to his trembling friend in the corner as he slowly reached for the small gun that was still pointed at Jenkins. "Easy, Danno, easy. You're safe aikane." He reassured the disorientated young man softly. "It's okay Danno, we have him covered, give me the gun."

"They… they…were going…to..." Danny whispered, the gun trembling in his hand as his body shook with sobs.

"I know, Danno, I know." Steve whispered quietly as his hand carefully grabbed the gun and removed it from his friend's hand, quickly passing it back to Kono before he returned his attention to his young detective. Danny's legs suddenly seemed to give out beneath him and Steve lunged forward catching him in his arms. Slowly lowering Danny to the floor, Steve sat with the traumatized man cradled in his arms, ignoring the frenzied activity as Chin and the HPD officers moved onto the apartment to secure both suspects.

"Denman is pau, Steve." Chin informed him quietly and McGarrett nodded his acknowledgement as Dan shifted restlessly in his arms.

"Easy, Danno, easy." Steve murmured before he looked up at Kono, "Get an ambulance!" before returning his attention to the man he held. "Steve… it hurts." Danny cried softly, his arms clutching his stomach as he curled tightly into the fetal position, his face scrunched up in pain.

"We're going to get you to the hospital, Danno, I promise Doc will give you something to take away the pain." Steve whispered quietly as he held the trembling man in tightly in his arms as someone draped a clean blanket over Danny. Steve's hold tightened even more as Danny whimpered in pain again. "Easy, aikane, easy," Steve soothed as he gently rocked the young detective in his arms, "I've got you, Danno, I promise, you're going to be okay."

"I…I'm… sorry…Steve." Danny gasped as his body tensed from the pain before his eyes closed and he went suddenly limp in McGarrett's arms. "Danno!" McGarrett gently shook the young man but received no response, quickly pressing his fingers against the side of Danny's neck he sighed in relief as he felt the fast but extremely weak pulse drum beneath them. Glancing up at the HPD officer standing close by, he demanded, "Where is that damn ambulance?”


	9. Chapter 9

"No!...Stay away...don't!" Danny Williams struggled wildly against the hands that tried to hold him down. The detective had been unconscious when he had first been rushed into the ER but on regaining consciousness a few minutes before had been extremely confused and disorientated. The fear and panic in the young man's voice tugged at the hearts of the medical staff as they tried desperately to calm him enough to carry out the examination. 

"Easy, Danno, easy." McGarrett gently placed his hands on both sides of the patient's face, being careful not to dislodge the oxygen mask as he turned Danny's head to face him and held him firmly as he spoke. "You're safe. You're in the hospital. Doc just wants to check you out and then you can rest Aikane. I promise that no one is going to hurt you, do you understand?"

"Don't touch me!" The panicked scream startled Steve as Danny pulled away and almost tumbled from the examination table. "Leave me alone!" He cried as he began to fight violently when the medical staff attempted to grab him.

"Danno!" Steve yelled over the noise of the melee and again tried to reach for his friend in an attempt to calm the traumatized detective but his action only seemed to inflame the situation as Danny broke free from the restraining hands and rolled off the bed, tearing the IV needle from his arm as he landed on his feet and backed up against the safety of the wall. 

"Stay away..." Danny begged softly as he stared wide eyed at the people who surrounded him. "No more...please...no more..." 

"Back up, leave him alone!" McGarrett growled softly as he saw the terror on his young friend's face.

The nursing staff glanced towards Bergman who nodded silently that they should retreat as they were told before he turned back towards the dark-haired detective. "Take it nice and slow Steve. Try not to spook him any more than he is." Doc whispered as he watched McGarrett slowly move around the bed and step towards the agitated patient, his hands held out to his sides in an attempt to reassure Danny that he was no threat as he moved a little closer. "He doesn't know who we are or what is happening to him."

McGarrett nodded to let the doctor know that he had heard him as he continued to move slowly towards the terrified man who was pressed against the wall, "Danno, it's okay, you're safe Aikane, no one wants to hurt you." He whispered softly as Danny watched his every move, "It's me, Danno, Steve, please just relax and let Doc help you."

"Steve?" Danny whispered as the tears began to fall and he stared at the man standing just feet in front of him.

McGarrett smiled and cast a quick glance of relief towards Doc that Danny had at last recognized him, "Yeah Danno, it's me, now let"s get you back on the bed so Doc can examine you." 

The tears were falling freely as Danny shook his head and allowed himself to slide down the wall onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around them and began to rock as he sobbed brokenheartedly, "Please, Steve, just leave me, I don't want you here! Please just go...I messed up ...more than you know... please... I'm not worth the effort!" 

"Danno, that's not true! You messed up, I know but so did I, my friend," McGarrett whispered as he dropped down on his knees. He ignored Danny's attempt to pull away as he placed his arms tightly around him and pulled him into an embrace, "Please let us help you and together we can work through this I promise." Steve continued softly as Danny looked up into his face.

"You still want to stay even after all that I did?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Danno, I promise you that no matter what has happened, I will be with you every step of the way." McGarrett smiled reassuringly as he carefully lifted Danny to his feet and began to guide him back to the gurney, waving away the nurse as they approached. "So come on Aikane, let's get you back up on the bed and have Doc take a look at you."

\--------

Finishing the examination of the now sedated patient, Doc instructed the nurse to clean and redress the bullet graze before he turned and softly suggested to Steve that they talk outside the room. McGarrett glanced down at Danny's sleeping form, satisfying himself that Danno would probably not wake before he returned and followed the coroner/official Five-O physician out of the examination room and into a small adjacent office.

Bergman closed the door behind them and waited until the lead detective sat before he began to talk, "Danny is an extremely ill young man at the moment, Steve, I won't lie to you the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are going to be the most critical.

At the moment our biggest concern is the extremely high fever that he is running caused by the infection from the bullet wound in his side. We are taking steps to lower it to a much less dangerous level with drugs and tepid sponging. Again there is little else we can do but treat the symptoms of pain and fever and monitor him carefully until the antibiotics take effect."

McGarrett nodded and swallowed before he asked the one question he dreaded to ask. "Doc, were there any signs...?" 

Doc's face fell with his own sorrow as he glanced briefly down at his hands drawing a deep breath to calm his own shattered nerves before he looked back up at the anxious detective and answered Steve’s half asked question. "I'm afraid so, Steve." 

Steve nodded as he stood and turned away, walking towards the window, not wanting Bergman to witness the tears that were threatening to fall as he whispered, "What were the results of the drug toxicology? Is Danno going to have to endure withdrawals on top of everything else?"

Sensing the torment his report was inflicting, Bergman drew another deep breath and quickly continued, "I'm afraid withdrawals are possible Steve. The toxicology report shows high levels of heroin and amphetamines in Danny's blood indicating that he was probably injected with what is commonly known on the streets as a speedball."

McGarrett frowned as he listened to what type of drugs had been forced into his young friend's system, "Why would they inject him with both heroin and amphetamines?" 

"The combination of both drugs increases sexual excitement," Doc answered quietly. "But by his injuries, I doubt they were too concerned about how much he enjoyed it. The pain must have been excruciating. If they wanted to rape Danny without having to fight him, it would be the easiest way to do it. The drugs increase any sexual stimulation. He would have been forced against his own will to be a willing participant."

"Good God!" Steve murmured horrified that Danny's will had been taken from him. "Will he remember?"

"I don't know Steve, with these drugs the patient's memory of what happened is unpredictable, he might remember it completely including his own reactions or he might not have any memory at all of what has happened. Either way Steve he is going to need extensive counseling."

Steve nodded not even considering nixing such an idea for one of his men, normally the mere thought of a psychiatrist meddling with one of his detective's minds would be stopped before it could happen but this time he found himself agreeing with Bergman. "He'll get it!"

Bergman squeezed his shoulder, unsurprised at Steve's acceptance of the suggestion. This whole ordeal had left them all shaken and he decided after things settled down that maybe he should suggest the whole team undergo a little counseling.

Stepping away from Doc's strong support, Steve began to pace the room, a theory already forming in his head as to how these siblings worked together, "We know that they were running a drug and male prostitution ring. What an easy way to get their victims hooked- inject them with a ... what did you call it... a speedball?" Doc nodded as McGarrett continued to pace and click his fingers as the theory fell into place, "Luki said that when Brian first `introduced' him to the business it was fun. These bastards injected their victims first with a speedball and then rape them. The speedball would relax the victim and make them more compliant to the initial rape. Then it is just an easy step once they are hooked and willing to have sex to drop the amphetamine part of the drug cocktail mix and keep them hooked on the heroin and send them out to the clients, once hooked they have little chance to break away." 

Doc nodded, his stomach churning at the thought that someone could treat another person like that but before he could dwell on the inhumanity of the siblings any further, Steve asked, "So what does this mean for Danno, Doc? Was he given enough to have formed an addiction?"

Sighing, Bergman removed his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately with heroin Steve, some people can be addicted with the first dose. Others are lucky and can walk away but we aren't sure just how many doses our young friend in there was subjected to or just how high the dosages were."

"Oh God," Steve murmured as he turned away. "This could ruin his career if it gets out that he could be addicted to heroin."

"Steve, there is no way that information will be leaked from anyone I have involved in this case. Because Kono warned me about the sensitivity of this before Danny's arrival to the ER, I have only allowed medical staff whom I can rely on for their silence to be involved." Doc tried to reassure the upset man as McGarrett turned back to face him. "I am hoping that the fact he was in pain and injured when he was given the heroin might work in his favor." Doc continued as McGarrett's looked at him questioningly, "You see heroin is turned into a form of morphine by the brain's receptors..." 

"And because Danno was injured..." Steve began. 

Doc nodded, "The chances of being addicted fall significantly but that doesn't mean we won't be monitoring him closely for any signs of addiction or withdrawal." He finished. "They should be getting Danny ready to be transferred up to the ICU, Steve. I gather that you want to stay with him?" Steve nodded and Doc smiled. "I thought so. I'll let the nurses know that you are allowed to remain with him."


	10. Chapter 10

The gentle rise and fall of the patient's chest and the calm look on the young man's face caused by heavy sedation belied the dreams he was having. He was unable to struggle free as Carmel's excited laugh reverberated through his mind until he thought he was going crazy. "You just don't get it do you Danny? You don't really have a choice. You're just merchandise for us to play with or to sell to the clients. "No...No... "

The terrified screams jerked McGarrett from the light doze he had slipped into and he sat up with a start as Danny's petrified cries increased in volume and terror as the young man tossed and turned becoming entangled in the sweat soaked sheets. Grabbing the sleeping man by the shoulders, Steve began to whisper soft words of reassurance, repeating the calming mantra of, "It's okay Danny, I'm here. You're safe, my friend, no one is going to hurt you!" over and over. The words seemed to finally have some effect on the terrified young man as Danny fell silent and his desperate struggles calmed and finally stopped. The gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated he had escaped back into what Steve hoped was a more peaceful sleep.

Steve waited a few more minutes in case Danny became restless again but when the young man seemed to have settled, McGarrett sat back down heavily in his seat and rubbed a trembling hand down his face as he stared at the motionless figure in the bed. He swallowed as he whispered, "My God Danno, how can I ever hope that you can forgive me? It's my fault that this has happened to you! I should have never let you become involved in the case to begin with. I knew that you were too emotionally involved." McGarrett shook his head as he swallowed again and tried to find the words to explain to Danny how he had let things spin so wildly out of his control. "I should have explained to you more clearly why I wanted to pull you off the case after that confrontation between you and Brian. You scared me, Aikane, I was terrified when I heard that there had been an argument between the two of you that had ended with a gunshot. I have never been so petrified waiting to see if you were alright. I was just so upset and scared when you returned back to the office that afternoon that I lost it when you wanted to remain undercover. I just wanted you safe; I didn't even consider what you may have wanted. I should have realized that you wanted justice for Mike." McGarrett's voiced hitched as he continued his whispered confession, "Then when I discovered that you were injured and had disobeyed my orders, I won't lie to you and tell you I wasn't angry. I was furious, I still am, but I did understand your motives. I tried to keep your back covered but I failed miserably didn't I?” Rising from the chair, McGarrett walked to the window and stared out at the darkness as he continued his confession. "We didn't even realize what you had stumbled into. We still thought it was just a nasty drug ring; it wasn't until one of the boys escaped and came to us that we even knew about the prostitution. And still I waited too long! I was told what Denman had planned for you but I thought we could catch him in act without endangering you! Damn it Aikane, how could I have done it? I was so overconfident that I risked your life! I even had the wrong placed staked out! I was caught totally flat footed and looked what happened! How the Hell are you ever going to be able to forgive me? I have no right even ask you for that. Not after all the damage I have caused you!"

Exhausted he returned to the seat and sat down as he watched the sedated man in the bed and wondered how the young man was going to react once he was awake and able to understand all that had happened to him.

A soft knock at the door heralded the arrival of his two other detectives and McGarrett turned in his seat as the door opened and both silently entered the room.

"How's Danny, Boss?" Chin asked quietly as he walked over to the bed and gently placed his hand on the sleeping man's arm, giving it a squeeze.

"He's sleeping." McGarrett answered softly, glancing at the still figure in the bed before returning his attention back to his detectives. "The antibiotics are finally starting to take effect; Doc believes we should start seeing signs of improvement in the next couple of hours. He will need lots of counseling after what he has gone through but he should have a full recovery. What have you got for me?"

"Duke arrested Carmel at the house and brought her back for questioning. She told us everything. From how they were running the drug operation to the setting up and running the prostitute rings. She placed the full blame solely on Brian. Claims that she was forced to do what he told her because she feared for her life." Chin informed his boss. "She admits to luring the boys into the business to deliver drugs to their buyers around the island. Once the boys started to be mules Brian would choose which ones he wanted to bring into the prostitution racket, Carmel was then responsible for getting the boys hooked on the drugs and Brian took care of introducing them into the business and then arranging the clients."

"Raping them before forcing them into prostitution." Steve corrected grimly.

Chin nodded silently, his stomach churning at the thought of what Danny and the other young men had been forced to endure. "She told us that was Brian's idea, he wanted to `test' run them first. She also admitted that Brian had raped Danny at least twice during the last 48 hours.”

"Oh God!" Steve whispered as he turned and stared at the sedated man in the bed.

"We found this at the house, Boss." Kono told the lead detective as he handed him a photograph album. McGarrett opened it and stared at the photos of boys that it contained. Each boy was shown in several shots, both posed and natural, some shots nude and some showing the boy engaged in sexual acts. He froze as he reached the last few pages where he discovered Danny's photos; some were photos that he had seen Carmel taking at the beach but others were more explicit and disturbing. "We believe that these were shown to the clients so they could choose what boy they wanted and the level of violence that the client could use."

Snapping the book shut McGarrett growled, "How did she get the boys hooked on the drugs?"

"She claims most of the guys readily accepted shooting up when she offered them the drugs and were hooked instantly, some at first refused, in which case Brian would hold them down while she injected them. It only took a mainline hit or two to get them craving more." Chin answered disgustedly, "As soon as they had their first injection Brian would take them into the bedrooms and introduce them into the business. Carmel claims she tried to object and never participated in the actual rapes but Brian would force her to take photos. Once Brian had his fun he would take them out to work with the clients. She says she was too terrified of her brother's unpredictable bouts of violence to refuse whatever he told her to do."

"I'm sure she was!" McGarrett snarled sarcastically, "And what did she says about Luki's accusations about his rapes?"

"She totally denied it Boss." Kono told him in disgust, "Says Luki is making the whole thing up about her part in his rape - that it was solely Brian who had been involved - she had just been forced to give Luki the drugs. It's her word against his Boss; we just don't have a strong case."

"She's also denying any knowledge about either the two boys' overdoses or Mike Taylor's murder." Chin added, "She says the last time she saw any of them, they had gone down to the basement with Brian. She didn't ask any questions when they failed to come upstairs again."

"I bet she didn't." McGarrett nodded unsurprised, "What is Jenkins saying?"

Kono snorted in pure disgust, "He reckons that he was sleeping when Brian turned up for a visit with Danny. He claims that Danny was high on something and wanted to party with the two of them. Jenkins admits to planning to have sex with Danny but says it was totally consensual but Danny wanted things a little rougher and when the two men refused and Danny was not happy and began to cause trouble. When Brian and Jenkins both asked him to leave Danny went berserk and pulled a gun, shooting Brian in the chest before threatening him with it!"

McGarrett shook his head in disgust and glanced again at the sleeping man. "Let’s hope that Danny can tell us more about really happened when he wakes up. Without his testimony, we don't have a strong enough case to take to the grand jury."

"Auwe!" Kono murmured shaking his head in horror that after all that had happened this case rested solely upon Danny's shoulders.

"Steve?" The soft spoken voice of the Assistant DA startled the three detectives and they turned towards the door to find John Manicote standing there.

"John." Steve answered, rising from his seat as he waited for the DA to enter.

Manicote shook his head and glanced towards the bed before he returned his attention back to the lead detective. "Steve, I'm sorry for interrupting but we need to talk!" He ordered quietly "It's probably better if we can talk somewhere privately."

\------------

Leading McGarrett into a private office, John Manicote refused to answer any questions until the lead detective was seated. Even then the Assistant DA held up his hand to forestall McGarrett's demands as he sat down himself and began. "I'm sorry about what has happened to Danny, Steve." He shook his head sadly, "Bergman gave me a report before I came upstairs. How is he?"

"Sedated." Steve answered succinctly.

"I'm not surprised after everything he has been through." John began sympathetically. "He's going to need a lot of support and counseling."

"He'll get it." Steve growled, growing impatient with the Assistant DA's obvious hedging. "John, I know you haven't asked me to leave Danno just to get a report on his condition, especially after you have already told me you have spoken to Bergman. Has something happened that I should know about?"

Manicote shifted under the detective's piercing stare and nodded, glancing down at his hands as he prepared himself for the inevitable explosion he began. "We've been approached by Denman's lawyer about the possibility of a plea bargain and Walter Stuart has decided that we should accept it and I agree." Holding his hand up, John stopped McGarrett from interrupting as he rushed to continue. "Don't say anything Steve until you have heard what they are proposing. She is willing to plead guilty to drug pushing, deprivation of liberty, procuring boys and men for the purpose of prostitution and pornography in exchange for giving us full details about the murder of the two boys and Mike Taylor, as well as the names of all her `contacts' both in the drug trade and the prostitution ring."

"No!" McGarrett roared, rising out of his seat, "No deals! That lady is guilty of murder and rape as well as the other offences! My God, John, we have the testimony of one of her victims who is willing to get up in court and tell how she addicted him to heroin before both her and her brother raped him and sent him out to prostitute!"

"The word of a junkie, Steve!" John corrected, "It will be his word against hers - not much of a case."

"And then there is Danno's testimony. Once he is well enough, I am sure he will be able to tell us everything that happened to him! "Steve growled, his face reddening with anger. “I know who the jury would believe, especially with the photos we have to back up his testimony. It's an air tight case."

"Steve, do you really want to put Danny through something like that?" John began softly, "Don't you think he has been through enough? If we take this to court then everything is going to be revealed - not just Danny's rapes but the fact he has been injected with heroin and speed. There is no way that we would be able to stop that information from coming out Steve. That will make him a junkie in the eyes of the media - his career and reputation as a police officer will be over!"

"That wasn't his fault, John!" Steve`s voice rose, "He was held down and injected against his will, Denman has admitted to it!"

John rose from his own seat and placed a hand on McGarrett's arm, "The media won't care if he took the drugs willingly or if he was made to take them by force - as far as they will care Danny took drugs! And how do you think Danny is going to feel about everyone knowing that he was raped. And Steve, you should know - Denman is claiming Danny was a willing participant and is threatening to say that in court!"

 

"He was drugged, John!" McGarrett reiterated again loudly, "He was made to participate against his will! He had no control over what was happening!"

"I know Steve, but in the media's eyes that won't matter. All they will want is all the sordid details. That's why after looking over the statements and talking to Denman's lawyer, I have decided to accept the plea bargain for Danny's sake as well as to save all the other boys the ordeal of having to testify." John said softly.

"Doing this for Danno's sake be damned!" McGarrett shouted, outraged at the DA's decision. "What about Justice, John, doesn't Danno deserve some Justice after all that he has been through?"

"What about his career and reputation, Steve? Does Danny deserve to lose both on top of what he has already been put through? You might want more justice but what about Danny? Doesn't he deserve the chance to put this behind him and move on without the ordeal of having everything come out in public?" John shouted. "Or would you rather see justice `done `and watch Danny lose everything? If this goes to trial Steve, there is no way I can cover up the drug use or the rapes!"

"It's not fair, John." Steve relented reluctantly as he sat back down heavily in the chair, "Danny has enough to have to deal with without a public trial as well." He admitted rubbing his hand over his face before looking back at the DA. "What about Jenkins?"

Manicote sighed and walked to the small window, glancing outside before working up the nerve to face the broken man in the chair, "He's been charged with procuring a man for sex. He'll probably get off with a slap on the wrist."

Stunned at the pessimistic announcement, McGarrett stared up at the DA. "He raped Luki, John, and he was preparing to rape Danno."

"Again the word of a junkie and Jenkins has admitted to having planning to have sex with Danny but claims it was consensual. Again it becomes his word against Dan's and the drugs in Danny's system on admission make it difficult to prove that Danny had not consented beyond a reasonable doubt." John explained softly. "This leaves us with Brian Denman's shooting..."

"That was self-defense!" Steve growled.

"I have no doubts that Danny shot in self-defense, Steve but there still has to be a full investigation." John announced quietly, "Internal of course but not by Five-O. I have arranged with Internal Affairs to have Rudman and Hopkins to carry out the investigation. Both are aware of the sensitivity of the case and both will use total discretion."

Steve nodded slowly, aware that no one other than his own detectives and Duke were aware that Danny was undercover against his orders and would never reveal that fact unless asked directly. He needed to make sure Danny would not mention it as well. "I understand. Is there anything else, I would like to get back to Danno. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"That's all." Manicote said as he watched McGarrett stand up and walk to the door. Walking across the room, he grabbed the detective's arm. "Please Steve, I just wanted to let you know I am trying to do what I think is in the best interests of Danny. He's got more than enough to deal with without being forced to relive it through a trial."

"I know John." Steve softly admitted, "I just hope that Danny feels the same way as you do about your decision. He's not even awake and has not even been given the chance to decide how he wants the case to proceed - you have taken that choice from him. I just hope it's the right thing!" he murmured before he pulled free and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

There were only a few times in his life that Steve McGarrett could ever recall feeling as angry, as helpless and as powerless as he felt at this moment in time, in fact the only event that he could truly recall feeling the same way was the death of this father. Then, like now, he felt that justice was never fully repaid, like now a plea bargain had allowed the guilty party to escape without the full weight of the law being imposed. Punching the arm of the chair, the detective was unable to stop his angry growl. John had no right to even consider a plea, not without waiting for Danny to recover enough to tell them what had happened and how he wanted the case to proceed.

 Damn it! How could John even suggest that accepting a plea was in Danno's best interest? The true facts of the case would come out in court! The fact that Danny was drugged and forced against his will in his own sexual assault. McGarrett sighed as his gaze shifted to the man in the bed and he shook his head in sympathy and fear. Danno was drugged - it wasn't his fault but as much as it hurt to admit it, John may be right - the media would have a field day. Danno's career would be over and there would be little any of them could do to save it.

It just wasn't fair, Danno deserved so much more than this and there seemed nothing he could do to make up for his own mistakes and fix the damage. Damn it! Why the Hell did he even allow Danno near the case in the first place when he knew his young detective was so emotionally involved? The ultimate responsibility for this mess lay at his own feet, he could have prevented all this before it even started.

 "Steve?...Steve?..."

The soft, panicked call from the bed instantly drew McGarrett from his thoughts. Quickly rising out of the chair McGarrett flicked on the small overhead light above the Intensive Care bed and smiled down at the not-quite coherent face of his Second-In-Command. A fine sheen of perspiration from the fever covered Danny's face and body and McGarrett reached for the damp face cloth in the bowl beside the bed as he spoke, "I'm here Danno."

 "Oh God... Steve... "

The terrified words tore at McGarrett's soul as he gently wiped the beads of perspiration from his young friend's face with the cloth. He could still feel the heat that radiated from the young man but thought that Danny did not feel as hot as he had earlier. "Easy, Danno, easy. You're safe now!"

 "Oh God...Please...No ..." Danny gasped frantically as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Not seeing the worried figure that hovered over him he continued to murmur deliriously as he reached out and tried desperately to push his unseen tormentor away. "Please no more!...Oh God...Leave me...alone!"

"Shhh, it's okay Danno. Just rest, Aikane, you're safe." Steve reassured the younger man as he reached for Danny's hand and gently placed it back down onto the bed.

 "I...shouldn't...have..." Danny's voice quietly trailed off as his eyes slowly closed and he lost his battle to stay awake.

Steve McGarrett sighed as he watched the younger man lapse back into unconsciousness. "No, you shouldn't have, Danno." He whispered as he settled back down on the chair, "But there are lots of things with this case that we all should and shouldn't have done and you are the one paying the price." He shook his head and swiped away the moisture building in the corners of his eyes as he stared at the man in the bed.

 "I heard that John has accepted a plea bargain." Doc's soft voice from close behind his chair startled the lead detective. "It might be the best thing to happen for Danny." Doc continued as he stepped around Steve's chair and gently picked up Danny's wrist, counting the young man's pulse silently. Satisfied he carefully placed the patient's arm back down on the bed before he turned and looked at McGarrett. "I know that I shouldn't interfere with an investigation, Steve but I do tend to agree with the way John is handling the case." Doc began softly but candidly, confident that the young man in the bed would not wake or overhear this important conversation. "Danny has a lot to contend with in his recovery and I won't lie to you and say that his recovery is going to be easy because it's not.

He has a lot of issues he is going to have to work through. Publicly reliving what happened to him would only add to the stress, especially if he remembers the effects the drugs had on him. I overheard John tell you that the girl is claiming that Danny was a willing participant in the sexual encounters." Holding up his hand to stop the predicted outburst, Bergman sighed, "Before you say anything Steve, we both know that if he was a willing participant, it was because of a reaction to the drugs but how is Danny going to feel about that if he remembers?

 We both know this young man well enough to know that whether drugs were involved or not, he is still going to feel guilty about his reactions. Can you imagine just how he would feel if his reaction became public knowledge? It would destroy him!

 So Steve, please take a little advice from an old crotchety coroner. Support John with his decision and help Danny realize that it was the right choice to make. Danny is going to need to see that you support John if he is going to be able to accept that sometimes to move on we can't always receive full justice. He needs your help and understanding Steve, not your sense of right and wrong. I would love to see these lowlifes get everything they deserve but not as much as I would like to see Danny recover and not lose everything he has worked so hard for." Squeezing Steve's shoulder, Doc cast a final glance towards the sleeping patient before he headed towards the door, "I'm on call in case he wakes. Please Steve; think about what I have said and what is really in the best interests of our young friend." He said softly before he left the room.

\-------

The afternoon sun streamed through the small window as Steve McGarrett stretched and rolled his head, attempting to relieve the aching tension in his shoulders and neck. Doc had warned him that Danny would probably wake in the next few hours and he wanted to be here when Danny did. The last three days the young man had been heavily sedated to allow him to rest and recover from the shock, injuries and infection that had almost claimed his life. The short periods that Danny had been awake, he had been never been lucid enough to be aware of his surroundings. The thought of Danno being awake and lucid brought conflicting emotions to the lead detective.

As much as he wanted - no needed to see Danny awake and recovering from his ordeal, he still dreaded admitting to the younger man his own culpability in what had happened and how he could have prevented it but even more disturbing was the fact he had to tell Danno that justice would not be served. His tormentors would not be fully punished for his ordeal - that a plea bargain had been reached in his ‘best’ interest. Even though his own head told him that John had little choice in the bargain, his heart still cried out for justice.

A soft moan from the young man in the bed brought Steve instantly to his feet. Reaching across the bed rail he placed his hand lightly on Danny's bare shoulder and lightly shook it, calling his name. He felt Danny jump and instinctively pull away from his touch and his heart broke a little more as he removed his hand and tried to hide the hurt he felt at Danny's reaction to what had been a normal greeting between the two friends. He forced a small smile as Danny's eyes slowly blinked open and waited until Danny managed to focus on his face before he softly spoke again, "Hi Danno."

Danny licked his dry lips as he slowly panned the hospital room before he focussed on the face above him. He frowned in confusion as he found himself staring up into the concerned face of his boss and closest friend. His last memories had been in the apartment with Brian and the other man. Brian had been sucking him off as the client had been raping him! His heart began to pound in his chest as more memories began to slam into his mind- the fight with Steve in the office, the disobeyed orders and ... Hot bile burned the back of his throat and he was only able to moan a warning as he struggled to rise before his stomach rebelled.

An emesis bowl suddenly appeared in front of him and he grabbed it weakly as he continued to dry heave, only vaguely aware of a firm hand gently rubbing his back and Steve's soft mantra of "Easy, Danno, easy.”  
A soft sob escaped him as the violent retching finally eased and he dropped back against the pillows. Closing his eyes he turned away not wanting or willing to face anyone after what had happened, especially not Steve. He didn't want to see the disgust or the anger in his friend's face.

"It's okay Danno, you're safe Aikane." Steve whispered as he quickly placed the bowl onto the bedside table and reached to comfort the distressed man in the bed, ignoring Danno's reaction as he again pulled away from his touch.

"Go away. Please leave me!" Danny sobbed as he tried to push Steve away. "You must hate me for what I did!"

"You were the victim, Danno!” Steve gasped; horrified that Danny would think he could ever hate him for what had happened. Releasing Danny's shoulder, Steve quickly lowered the bed rail and sat down beside the upset man before he gently grasped Danny's chin and turned him to face him as he softly ordered "Danno, look at me." He waited a moment for Danno to obey but when the young man did not look up he ordered again, "Danno, look at me!"

Danny swallowed hard and slowly looked up into Steve's eyes and was surprised instead of the anger and disgust he had expected to see, he only saw compassion and concern.

"Listen to me Danno, I could never hate you for what happened Aikane. It wasn't your fault and you did nothing to deserve what happened. You were drugged and had no control over what happened." Steve told him firmly.  
"I disobeyed your order about returning undercover.” Danny whispered as his breathe caught in his throat. 'If I hadn't then..."

"You did Aikane and that is something we will need to talk about when you are stronger," Steve quickly intervened, "But I am also to blame for your disobedience of my orders. I knew you were hurting after Mike's death but I was so involved in the job that I never took the time to fully realize just how badly you were hurting.

That was wrong of me Aikane; not only as your boss but more importantly it was inexcusable as your friend. I should have never have allowed you to go undercover in the first place. You were to emotionally involved and than I expected you to just obey my order to drop the undercover job after the incident with Denman, no wonder you felt the need to cover up your injury. After you stormed out, I went to your apartment, that's when I realized that you had disobeyed my orders and that you had been injured"

McGarrett shook his head as the tears began to burn the back of his eyes. "I knew that it was my fault."

"No Steve, it was my decision." Danny tearfully tried to refute his boss' statement.

McGarrett shook his head silencing the younger man as he rushed on with his own confession and tried to explain his own guilt in what had happened. "After...after I discovered that you had returned back to Carmel's and Brian's house, I had you watched." McGarrett paused and drew a deep breath as he forced himself to hold his eye contact with Danny as he softly continued. "I even went after work to check on the surveillance. While I was there we heard some one screaming"

His words faltered as Danny's eyes grew wide. He felt Danny stiffen under his hands as he rushed on, "We weren't sure if it was someone mucking around. We had reports it was not unusual to hear. I'm sorry Danno," Steve whispered as his own tears began to fall, "It wasn't until we took Carmel's statement that I knew."

"Carmel's been arrested?" Danny asked fearfully.

Steve nodded, "We arrested her the night Denman took you to the motel room to meet with Jenson. We were tipped off to the fact that Brian had set you up with a client by one of the boys who had escaped from the house. He told us everything about how Carmel drew the boys in and then drugged them to how Brian ran the prostitution ring and forced the boys to co-operate."

"What...what did Carmel say?" Danny asked nervously, terrified that everyone now knew that he had not only been raped several times by Brian but by Carmel as well.

"She gave us a full statement about the drugging, the prostitution ring and how Brian raped the boys and you." Steve swallowed hard as the thought of what Danno had endured tore at his heart. " He called the rapes- 'introducing' the boys to the business."

Danny bit his lip nervously, his heart beating hard as he hesitantly asked, "What...what else did she admit to?" Steve frowned as he noticed Danny's extreme nervousness and he briefly debated whether he should continue but Danny asked again, more insistently, "What else did she admit to?"

"She told us that Brian was responsible for three murders including Mike's." He answered hesitantly watching Danny's reactions carefully as he continued. "She also told us how Brian forced her to drug the boys and you and made her watch as he carried out the rapes." Steve lowered his voice as he said softly, "We know that Brian raped you on three different occasions.”

Danny closed his eyes and nodded as the tears began to flow again. "What...what about Brian?" He asked brokenly, his exhaustion become more evident by the minute.

"Denman was shot and killed in the motel room. He was trying to rape you and you had a gun and shot him in self defense." Steve answered quietly, aware that the internal investigation would clear Danno of Brian Denman's death ruling the shooting was self defense after they finished reviewing all the facts of the case and the eyewitness statements of the officers on scene who had burst into the room only moments after the fatal shot. "Internal affairs will rule the shooting as justifiable self defense so you don't need to worry about that, Aikane."

Dan nodded slowly as his head rolled gently to the side and his body gave into exhaustion.

Steve sat watching the gentle rise and fall of Danny's chest as the younger man slept. Rubbing his hand across his face, he turned and stared out of the window aware that he still had to break the news to Danny about how justice would not be done. He blinked and stared at his young friend's face as he whispered brokenheartedly, "I'm sorry, Danno, I still have to tell you about how much more I have failed you.. I just hope that you can forgive me."


End file.
